Tu eres, mi más anhelado sueño
by Azuka no star
Summary: KONNICHIVA MA LEMMON LOVERS! ahhh que suerte tienes, leeras algo bien agradable! CHAPTER 4 subido, bien interesante!...toodoss a comentar...epa!...todo muy lemmon..eso si..RATED M! XXX
1. Aceptas?

Buenas buenas a todos los que se encuentran por esta área tan seductora, ¡jeje!, y mas si estas a punto de leer este fic tan especial (ya verán porque). Soy Azuka no shinjaki nueva escribiendo fics en su totalidad, pero fiel lectora de lemon uff hace tiempo, ¡me lanze pues!

Me dedicaré a escribir sobre esta impactante pareja /Ichiruki/, pero también agregando ciertas situaciones que darán que de hablar.

Si eres menor de edad, echa pa' atrás, no te lo recomiendo. Este fic en su totalidad contiene lemon, cada capitulo tendrá su lemon fuerte, notable, delgado o mejor dicho patético…blablablabla pues, eso si no me corten la cabeza después.

_Bleach no me pertenece de ninguna manera ni como joya ni como nada._ (Como desearía ser Kubo-sama santo de santa! Para darle un giro y un sabor más picante a todo Bleach, por desgracia total, solo se logra en mis fics y en mi mente)

Sin más demoras, demos a conocer

-----------------------------

Tu eres, mi más anhelado sueño

-----------------------------

-¿Aceptas?

Se podía respirar todo el ambiente tan calido que agradaba a muchos en Karakura, era viernes; todos los estudiantes salían de sus clases, ¡empezaban las vacaciones de verano dentro de una semana! Aunque faltaba algo de tiempo, muchos no podían evitar hacer sus planes con anticipación, en la salida de la institución se escuchaban muchas conversaciones como por ejemplo:

-¿Que vas a hacer en estas vacaciones?- -vamos todos de paseo- -si, que feliz me siento- -hagamos algo inolvidable en estas vacaciones- en fin….

Aquel grupo de amigos salían sin novedad alguna hasta que Asano no pudo contener sus ganar de hablar

-Bueno, es que todos están sordos o ¿que? –grita con lagrimas en sus ojos, haciendo pucheros

Todos se detienen al ver que Asano no continuaba caminando junto a ellos

-¿por que la pregunta Keigo?- pregunta un Ichigo indiferente

-¿Que?, Todos están haciendo preparativos para este verano, y me pre-preguntaba si, si...- dice Asano con un poco de duda y miedo si Ichigo confirmaría sus ideas con un gran puño en su cara

-Ah otra vez con esas ide- hinchándose su cien

-A decir verdad, me parece una excelente idea de hacer algo todos nosotros- Interrumpe Orihime con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-¿Ahh? ¿Tu crees?- Exclama Ichigo algo asombrado

-Si, ¿que me dicen ustedes?- Gira Orihime mirando hacia Rukia, Mizuiro, Chad, Taksuki y Uryuu

Al mismo tiempo todos pusieron caras de pensativos, ceños fruncidos, ojos cerrados y cruzados de brazos; no paso ni medio minuto ya Ichigo estaba harto de esperar y dijo con voz de mando

-Oigan todos ustedes, ¿es algo para que lo piensen tanto?, vamos, digan algo- nadie hizo caso al fuerte comentario de Kurosaki, Orihime y Keigo rieron con una gotita de sudor, esto provoco mas la ira del gran Kurosaki, así que se acercó a Kuchiki empujándola levemente

-Oye, enana….mírame… ¡y responde lo que pregunte!- dice con una medio sonrisa en su rostro, pero su cien estaba algo hinchada

-Oye…idiota, ¿que haces?- responde perdiendo el equilibrio y mandándole una mirada mortal

- Mírate no más- amenaza Ichigo señalándola

-Ah, ¿quien te crees para hablarme así? ¿Solo Ichigo Kurosaki? ¿Solo eso? - responde con su rostro rojo como un tomate de la ira

-Jajaja eso crees- dice esto mirando hacia otro lugar

-no lo creo, y sabes algo, no me asustas ni poquito -lo mira como si fuera su peor enemigo

-Bueno, ¡ya basta ustedes dos!- se interpone Ishida entre los coléricos shinigamis

-Y ¿bien?- dice Inoue- Que me dicen: Chad, Mizuiro?- dedicándole una sonrisa a los chicos

-Bueno, por mi no hay ningún problema- dice Chad sin ninguna duda

-Querida amiga, Keigo sabe que las fiestas son mi todo, así que no dudaré en ir, tenlo en cuenta nee!- sonríe ampliamente Mizuiro

-Que bien!- dice emocionada-

-Bueno, ¡mi mamá y yo iremos Nagano a visitar a nuestros familiares, pero esta por discutir, en todo caso, si no es posible el viaje, iré! ¿Si?- afirma Tatsuki guiñándole el ojo

Sus sueños se lograban gracias a Inoue , Keigo le brotaban las lagrimas de la felicidad al saber que todo sus amigos aceptaban casi sin ningún tropiezo a su gran radiante idea. ¿Quien imaginaria que estos chicos terminarían aceptando?

-Lamento arruinar sus planes, muchachos pero no puedo compartir su mas brillante idea- dice Uryuu colocando un gesto muy afligido-

-Ishida, que pena- contesta Tatsuki colocando su mano sobre su hombro

-Esta bien, estaré mejor si ustedes van a pasarla de lo mejor- dice esto ultimo recobrando su postura

-demo…I-Ishida, desde-e cuando- dice Ichigo asombrado con los ojos como platos

-No interrumpas- Rukia le propina un golpe a la cabeza del cabello anarjado

-uggggg---tksss—¿in-interrum-mpir que?- dice ichigo sobandose

-Bueno tengo una propuesta para concluir todo esto, eh!!- dice Orihime mirando a Keigo, sin decir mas, este capto la idea notando aquel brillo en sus ojos grises

-¡Pongan atención todos ustedes! esta noche vamos todos a la discoteca más movida de toda Karakura, ParaParamove a las 8:00 y ahí vamos a solucionar esto- Dice Asano e Inoue al mismo tiempo con una entrada llena de colores y estrellitas por todos lados (al estilo anime) así logra dejar a todos sus amiguitos atónitos y con la gotita de sudor rodando por sus cabezas

- Ahh Dios, esto se pone de mal a peor- susurra levemente Ichigo

-No no, Ichigo no seas así, nos vemos a esa hora- dicen sin problema Asano e Inoue marchando a sus hogares.

Todos ven como la feliz y victoriosa pareja se alejan con una amplia sonrisota del lugar, Sin poder detenerlos, los demás parten para sus hogares dando una despedida sencilla. Ya alejados del lugar, Ichigo y Rukia caminan algo alejados como de costumbre, ninguno de los dos soltaba ni media vocal pero eso no significaba que estuvieran pensando, Rukia por ejemplo se preguntaba que era una discoteca, que era ese lugar, que tenia de especial para que todos se reunieran allí, nunca escuchó tal palabra en La Sociedad de Almas ni de su hermano ni de nadie más. Ella trataba de darle un significado por su cuenta y no tener que recurrir a su acompañante, eso era obra y gracia del gran orgullo Kuchiki.

Ya estaban por girar en una esquina cuando Kuchiki vio una joven con ropas muy reconocidas: Tenia un kimono blanco con dibujos de botones de cerezos, listón gris que le colgaban algunos cascabeles, además tenia solo un pendiente en su oreja izquierda le llegaba cerca al pecho y finalizaba con una pequeña media luna roja. Su atuendo de esta era algo personalizado: el largo le llegaba un poco más abajo de sus rodillas, sandalias negras, mangas hasta sus codos; Su tez era pálida, ojos azul marino y cabello negro largo totalmente liso…, eso le dio una imagen atrayente a la shinigami, como un aire familiar, no entendía porque, es más ni la conocía. Aun así decidió ir hacia ella.

-Por cierto Rukia, que vas a ponert-

-Espérame aquí un segundo- dice sin prestarte ninguna importancia a lo que estaba por decir su amigo

-¿Que?, oye, ¿a donde vas?...- dice algo confundido

Ve como se aleja de manera instantánea, parecía una mariposa conquistada por una luz totalmente encegadora

-Cuando decido hablarle, se larga la enana esta- frunce mas su ceño pero sin perder de vista a la pequeña Rukia

Dio unos pasos vagos hacia la chica misteriosa, pero esta chica se percato de su presencia, Rukia se sintió algo examinada

-¿Se te ofrece algo?, pequeña- levanta la mirada y dice con una sonrisa muy cautivadora

-Etto..ehh…me-me preguntaba, este, como decirlo…- miraba algo confusa - te vi, te me pareciste algo, algo familiar, ahh..-

-………-alza una ceja

-gommen…, estoy confundida...perdóname, ya me march-

-Tranquila, esta bien, me alegra que alguien tan linda como tu se me acerque… mi nombre es Ashime, Ashime Shinoda, ¡mucho gusto!- hace un gesto simpático

-………- _-¿desde cuando alguien se me presenta tan formalmente?- _piensa... -mucho gusto, me, me llamo Rukia Kuchiki- cambia su gesto tímido y le responde con el mismo animo

-Que bien- dice levemente -bueno, yo vendo amuletos- mira con atención a la Kuchiki

-ah ya… pero serán de esos para la suerte y protección, ¿verdad?- contesta con total inocencia

-no, los míos son más lujosos y especiales a decir verdad, objetos que hacen milagro lo que pides; así de simple, así de fácil- dice sin perder su sonrisa

- Mira por ejemplo este- saca de su manga una especie de dije plateado, un aro para ser precisos, atada a una cintilla roja, tenía un cristal bellísimo incrustado en él: color rosa con fondos rojizos, con solo una ojeada, parecía haberle hipnotizado

-¿Y este para que sirve?- señala curiosa e interesada

-Este sirve a conceder un deseo tan posible e imposible a la vez, puedes agregarle tanta lujuria extrema o tanta inocencia pura a tu deseo, tan injusto para los humanos pero no para aquellos que creen en lo innegable, creen sin ningún daño- contesta de una manera tan provocante

Toda esta respuesta sobresalta a Rukia, se situó en los ojos marinos, ahora se convertía en un mar lleno de vibraciones y delirios; no soportó la intensidad de esta y baja su mirada. Se preguntaba que quería decir con "tan injusto para los humanos pero no para aquellos", quieres eran _"aquellos"_, ¿acaso se dirigía a la Sociedad de almas?.... No prestó ninguna atención a su pensamiento alerta. Mejor se concentró en aquel dije que colgaba de la mano de Shinoda, se sentía aún más atraída, parecía estar enamorada por aquel dije tan raro y potente; Sintió un calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, puso su mano en su corazón, le latía rápidamente, era la primera vez que experimentaba esta sensación, incluso, era tan fuerte que le arrancó de su seca garganta un pequeñísimo gemido. Quería poseerlo y lo lograría sin ninguna traba pero quería estar totalmente segura, no quería que la tomaran por sorpresa

-Y, ¿bien?- dice Shinoda

Pasa una ventisca refrescante, haciendo caer en la realidad a Kuchiki

-Bueno…estas segura, si lo llego a adquirir, ¿no me traerá ningún tropiezo en mí ni en mí alrededor?- dice con total seriedad, es más, con por segundo digo esto pensando en la seguridad de Ichigo

-Claro que no, eso si, debes ser consiente de lo que pedirás, ¿no? ya que si pides algo que no sientes con tu corazón y alma será un caos en ti y más si quieres tratar de rectificarlo- ríe sin gracia

-mmm- pone un dedo en su barbilla y da una mirada ligera hacía su amigo abandonado, siente una mirada penetrante y nota su pie algo inquieto por la larga demora -vaya, debo decidir ahora sino será en vano- comenta tenuemente

-esta bien Shinoda, dámelo... ¿haber?-...Busca en su bolsillo... -¿cuanto cuesta?-

-Ten- se lo da en su mano libre y coge delicadamente la mano con unos cuantos billetes, cierra suave el puño de Rukia…-no necesito tu dinero, ten el objeto siempre cerca de ti, para que adquiera algo de tu aura, al momento de desear tu deseo, sostenlo y cierra tu puño, cierra tus ojos y hazle haber al aire que te acompañará en ese momento de que se trata ese anhelo- dice esto satisfactoriamente y se marcha con su sonrisa

-Espera Shinoda, si te llego a necesitar, ¿en donde estarás?- dice ampliamente

-Aquí mismo, a esta misma hora- continua su marcha sin dirigir su mirada a la Kuchiki

Contenta de su logro, Rukia regresa muy alegre, guarda el objeto en uno de los bolsillos de su falda escolar para evitar que Ichigo lo note

-Y bien, señorita, ¿será que nos podremos ir?- dice algo enfadado

-Claaaarrrooooo, querido Ichigo- contesta riendo, jalando el brazo de este

-Vamos, ¡se nos hace tarde!

-Otra vez con ese tono fastidioso-

Caminando algo apurados, no mejor dicho, Ichigo arrastrado por Rukia llegan pronto a casa; Ellos entran sin problema, Yuzu y Karin saben de la existencia de Rukia, pero evitan que Isshin se de cuenta por el momento, este se encontraba en una junta de médicos locales

-¡Hermano, Rukia! bienvenidos, noto que están de buen humor!- Comenta la inocente Yuzu

-Eso es cierto, en especial a ti hermano- agrega la pelinegra sentada viendo TV.

-¿Ah? ¿eso crees?- dice Ichigo algo agitado

-Claro que lo estamos pequeña Kurosaki, ¿cierto?- dándole un leve codazo en su brazo

-Si- contesta sin remedio

-Oye Yuzu, me permites un momento, necesito preguntarte algo- dice esto señalando hacía la puerta principal - Ichigo, hablaremos ahora-

-¿?-

-………- le dirige una mirada que lo petrifica por completo

-¡Ah! jeje, claro! estaré esperándote en mi cuarto...jeje- contesta algo miedoso y rodándole una gotita de sudor por su frente

-Mucho mejor- confirma Kuchiki

-Vaya Ichi-ni, van por buen camino- dice Karin con un tono burlesco

-¿Eh?, pero porque todos quieren dejarme confundido-baja su mirada y se dirige a su cuarto-

Rukia dirige a Yuzu hacía la puerta principal de la casa, para evitar que algunos oídos curiosos se colaran. Salen un poco de la casa y dejan entrecerrada la puerta, Yuzu algo ansiosa inicia la plática

-Dime Rukia, ¿en que seré buena?- sonríe tranquila

-Bueno, me prometes que no le dirás nada a tu hermano- mira a Yuzu algo desafiante

-……- nota su mirada insuperable- claro que no, no me asustes, ¿es algo grave?-

-No, no creo…- comenta con un tono dulce, hace una pequeña pausa y comenta lo siguiente con voz baja -lo que pasa es que ahora en la noche Ichigo, nuestros amigos del instituto y yo iremos a una…mmmm…como llamo eso…- detiene su relato tratando de acordarse de esa palabra TAN desconocida para ella

-¿Reunión?, ¿comida?,….. ¿fiesta?....- dice la chica rubia, tratando de ayudar a su amiga

-Ahh…eso…algo así…Ah!.. ya me acordé una ¡discoteca!-afirma con su dedo pulgar -honestamente, nunca he ido a algo así, no conozco aquello, así que me podrías darme una pequeña orientación, si no es mucho pedir- termina de decir esto con algo de pena y sonrojo

-aja! con que de eso se trataba mi querida amiga!- le da unas palmaditas en la espalda -bueno, no podré darte una explicación completa como lo haría los chicos que tienen la edad de Ichigo, pero es un lugar donde mucha gente recurre para distraerse y pasarla bien, ya sea que vayas solo o con alguien; hay muchas luces, bebidas, todos se mueven y bailan al ritmo de la música!..-

-_Vaya, menos recurrí a ella ni no a Ichigo, se hubiera burlado de seguro_-piensa -Ah bueno, muchas gracias, me siento más tranquila, podré ir a si vestida- comenta sin dudar

-jajaja…Rukia, ¿estas bromeando verdad?- ríe sonoramente

-¿ahhh?, mmm, no para nada…-mira con lagrimitas y desilusión a su vestimenta -esta mal o ¿que?-

-Rukia, estas con tu uniforme del instituto…mira, si quieres podré ayudarte, ¿te parece?..Si!!! Vamos a mi armario…esta será la noche en donde lucirás lo linda que eres... ¡Vamos!, ¡vamos!, estamos algo cortas de tiempo-

Dice esto muy felizmente empujando a Rukia por la espalda para entrar de nuevo a la casa, Rukia con mil interrogantes volando de su mente, no entendía lo último que decía ella –_ ¿linda? ¿Acaso alguien se fijaría en mi cuerpo sin diseño? ¿Quién lo sería? –Acaso, ¿podría ser el? No, absolutamente no, ¿Ichigo? ¿Quién más? Jeje eso suena divertido-.._, su mente divagaba cosas sin sentido, pero su rostro se tornó totalmente rojo, eso provocó que Yuzu lo notara

-Rukia, ¿que tienes? ¿te sientes mal?- mira mientras subían las escaleras

-Ahh!!!- salta Rukia -¿como?, po-or q-que?, ¿qué tengo?- pone sus manos en su rostro, siente lo caliente que lo tenia, ¡vaya que era observadora Yuzu

-Mírate, ¡estas roja!- dice con gracia

-ahh..jajaja, no me pongas cuidado, mejor vamos y me enseñas lo que querías mostrarme ¿si?- sonríe insegura, tratando se evitar ser cuestionada por la pequeña Kurosaki

-¡!- asiente con su cabeza

Ya encerradas en el cuarto, Yuzu hablaba del tema de las fiestas y lo demás mientras mostraba vestidos que había comprado hace unos días atrás, Rukia se sentía como una niña en una tienda de golosinas, estaba encantada por que tenia al frente suyo, todo ese ropaje era de más lo indicado para usar en una fiesta, eso le incrementó más interés a la situación

-Vaya…-dice mientras se llevaba su mano a su nuca -no creí que eran…-.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo?, están bellísimos- dice Kuchiki muy muy animada -a ver, déjame ver este……- le da unos vistazos y se lo mide sobre su cuerpo

-¡wow!, ¿que opinas Yuzu?-

-Rukia, no, no se,… creí haber comprado los adecuados a mi gusto, pero estaba tan emocionada que elegí sin mirar lo suficiente, ¡si que me equivoque!...ahhh……Rukia...no estarás pensando...-

-Claro que si, definitivamente es este…. ¿me lo prestas?- dice esto mirándola con dulzura y sonrisa de niña picara… ¿picara?

-Bueno,… ¿no estarán algo cortos para ti?- mira con un tono rosa en sus mejillas

-¡No, como crees!, es hora de que cambie un poco mi vestimenta- ríe

- Si tu lo dices, esta bien, úsalo si te sientes cómoda con el....a decir verdad, te queda muy bien, ese color si te luce! que bien-

Ante tal halago Rukia se sentía demasiado feliz, ese vestido azul violeta, muy bien ajustado al cuerpo, sin mangas, cuello tortuga, le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos; era de tipo Lycra, así que era algo brillante y con algunos detalles metálicos cerca de su clavícula…le daba un aire seductor a la Shinigami. Yuzu dio en el blanco, pero pensaremos después como es que llegó a elegir esos vestidos tan indebidos para la inocente Yuzu, no para Rukia, ya no…que tal Dios.

Paso media hora más, las chicas en aquel cuarto reían bastante, Rukia terminaba de arreglarse y Yuzu le ofreció un último atuendo

-Ahora si, ¿que tal me veo?- pone su mano detrás de su cabeza posando

-Luces fantástica Rukia, te realza tu silueta-

-A ¿si?, ¿crees que alguien se fije en mi esta noche?- pone cara de soñadora, queriendo oír algo relacionado con Kurosaki

-Claro que si, ¡ve por el Rukia!

-¿?- parpadea rápidamente _-¿acaso leyó mi mente?, entonces puedo hacerlo, si lo dice su hermana, tengo más permiso para crear algo de desorden entre nosotros- _ríe en sus adentros malvadamente

_-_Rukia, te quedaste en las nubes, ¿hola?

-¡ups!, discúlpame nuevamente Yuzu

-Oye, quiero que lo uses hoy- los saca de su bolsillo del vestido y se lo deposita en sus manos

-…?..- da una mirada fija -vaya, que lindos…Gracias, me los pondré ya mismo-

Se trataban de unos lindos pendientes plata largor mediano que terminaban con una bolita negra y una lágrima plata

-Bien Yuzu, gracias a toda tu ayuda, mira lo que lograste en mi- digo muy orgullosa

-jajaja…lo hago con mucho cariño...-sonríe con suavidad..Ahh ¿quieres que prepare algo pequeño para ti e Ichigo?-

-Claro, Yuzu, iré a avisarle-

-Esta bien-

Ambas salen de la habitación, Yuzu obviamente baja hacía la cocina con agilidad, Rukia se dirige a la habitación del chico, echa un vistazo al reloj de pared, eran las 7:20, recordó que debía hablarle; Se encontraba a 3 pasos de la puerta, pensó:

- _Ahora que me doy cuenta, no se si fue un sueño,_-mira el amuleto que llevaba en su mano izquierda- _creí haber sentido sensaciones poco conocidas en mi gigai cuando vi por primera vez y tomé este amuleto…-_su rostro tomo un gesto de incertidumbre –_Además, después que me aleje de Shinoda, regresé hacía Ichigo, pero… ya no lo venía como antes, sin gracia sino ahora con deseo y pasión… estoy pensando tonterías otra vez, ¿pero que tal si Ichigo se enterará de que tengo esto? Me mataría- _ante ese pensamiento Rukia se cuelga el amuleto en su cuello, metiendo dentro del vestido -_pero si tomo ventaja del amuleto y deseo cosas que desearía hacer con _el -ríe pervertidamente_-… … ¡no!, Rukia, no debes pensar en eso!..-_resopla hacía arriba para relajar su cuerpo que se carga rápidamente de esas sensaciones tan nuevas para ella_ - no, apuesto que Ichigo ni siquiera desea medio cabello mío.-.._echa su mirada hacía la nada –_pero, si no es algo malo, tratare de no exagerar, aquí vamos_- toca la puerta suavemente -¡Ichigo, voy a entrar!

Gira la perilla de la puerta y entra rápidamente, sin mirar al chico, cierra la puerta y le pasa el seguro; lo que encuentra Kuchiki en la habitación reflejaba algo de despreocupación. Ichigo estaba tendido en su cama, era obvio que no oyó la llamada de Rukia, usaba su mp3…Nuevamente ojos cerrados, su pie al ritmo de la música y una media sonrisa en su rostro, era suficiente para que provocara algo de escalofríos en la chica

-Ichigo-…..-en todo este tiempo no me había fijado en tu belleza, lo que provocas en mi ser- sonríe -parece que mi cuerpo quiere perder el control solo contigo, sé lo que siento, no lo dudo- Dice entre diente, dedicándole una mirada tierna, entonces se le acerca lentamente con una mirada sensual.

Por otro lado, Ichigo ni siquiera sabía que Rukia Kuchiki estaba allí, declarándosele tranquilamente; En su mente, se dibujaba miles de cosas pero una en especial sobresalía, Rukia…No entendía bien del porque pensaba en ella, fue algo repentino, fue después de ese encuentro misterioso con esa chica que empezó la tortura en su mente, Imaginaba muchas cosas indebidas, le gustaba pero le causaba notables reacciones por su cuerpo.

-_Rukia, ¿porque estas en mi mente?, ¿que me hiciste?,¿ acaso deberé contemplar tus bellos rasgos a lo lejos?, pienso que fue aquella ventisca que despertó mi mente dormida, por un momento creí que esa era tu suave piel rozando la mía, esto hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, mis ojos grababa tu delicada figura en todos los rincones de mi mente- _su respiración se torna algo rápida –_era algo mágico, si tan solo, fuese más decidido al momento de hablar y explicarte lo que estoy viviendo hace un par de horas, pero esto está matando y acabando mi poca paciencia, tus miradas sobre mi logran que desvíe mi concentración_- traga saliva con dificultad, ahora su cara relajada se vuelve acalorada, Rukia ya casi cerca de él nota este gran cambio,. –_Rukia,_ _quiero tenerte solo para mi, sentir tu aliento en mi boca, en mi piel, en..en mi...en..en..mi..-_aprieta sus ojos y se sonroja completamente. Rukia no entendía, ¿acaso se sentía mal de un momento para otro o que diablos era?, sin darle más vuelta a su real intención que tenía en ese momento, posa su mano tibia en el rostro ardiente.

-¿uhhhh?- abre los ojos como platos y voltea despacio su mirada hacía la persona que se encontraba haciendo esto -…..- parpadea extrañado, su reacción se torno algo lenta debido a sus pensamientos tan bochornosos, tenia que ser ella…no pudo articular ni media palabra.

-Ichigo, ¿qué tienes?, te noto algo….-

-RUKIIIAAAA…. Grita totalmente exaltado y logra arrinconarse en la esquina – ¡tu!, ¿que haces aquí?- señalándola, ahora recobrando su agilidad

-….-lo mira con su mirada feroz

-Un momento- repara de abajo hacía arriba -¿Qué ha-hac-ces ves-s-stida así?

-I-chi-go...- susurra muy lenta y sensualmente su nombre –dime, ¿como me veo?-

-Oye, ¿Qué-que t-te pasa?, ¿¡Por qué me-me pre-preg-guntas e-so a-a –a mi!?-

Sabia que no podría escapar a aquella pregunta, no, no era el momento, no al menos como se encontraba, sus hormonas al 100%, si soltara al menos algo de su boca solo saldrían una gran cantidad de cosas pervertidas para hacer que Rukia se sonrojara al máximo y lo aniquilaría en ese mismo momento; sus ojos se cierran solo un poco, su boca debía callar pero su mirada no quería ni debía quitar, desnudarla con su mirada tan lasciva provocaba más fuego en su sangre. Totalmente hermosa, era la primera vez que la veía vestida así; Por desgracia, culpa y gracia de sus atrevidos pensamientos su miembro se empieza a crecer, jadea un poco y termina abriendo un poco su boca para dejar salir su lengua remojando sus labios secos de manera tentadora

Ahora si Rukia quedó en blanco o que era no que pasaba en realidad, el solo hecho de haber pronunciado su nombre tan paulatinamente provocaba todo ese espectáculo; Observo atentamente al chico excitado, quería arrancarle otro jadeo más, era una total melodía para sus oídos. No había duda alguna, Sin cambiar su mirada, le sonríe. Rukia logró algo de sus pensamientos un tanto sucios, excitar al Shinigami sustituto, Indirectamente su deseo se hacía realidad.

-Ichigo, ¿sabes algo? –Pasa un dedo por su boca – como quisiera ser aquella lengua para poder acariciar esos labios tan deseosos

-…..-traga saliva sonoramente

-Mi mente me esta haciendo pensar cosas que no debería, o ¿acaso las debo pensar?- dice mientras gatea hacia el chico

-Ru-ki-k-kia, ¡por el amor de Dios y todo lo demás, deja de decir y hacer todas estas cosas que veo!

-Ah, ya veo, tienes miedo de que te haga extremer, o estoy siendo demaciado ilusa…- dice quitando un poco su sonrisa

-¡No!...bueno, ahh, qui-qui-e-e-ro decir, ¡me haz tomado por sorpresa!-

-Ichigo, entonces que debo hacer, ¿obedecer a mi mente o a ti?-

-……..- mira hacia la nada

-Bueno, tomaré eso como no rotundo- se va alejando de el para poder irse

Al momento de termina de levantarse, Rukia siente como su brazo es jalado, mira con duda; Es Ichigo nuevamente pero con una mirada aún más tentadora, esta se sonroja rápidamente

-Tu, tu…eres alguien muy importante para mi, daría mil cosas por tenerte aquí siempre, aquí, junto…. Junto a mi- dice con su mirada penetrante y una gran sonrisa se va dibujando

-I-i-chi-ichi- dice entrecortado, debido que no se esperaba eso

-Rukia, bésame- se acerca despacio hacía su sonrojado rostro

Rukia reacciona inmediatamente al llamado de Kurosaki, no sabía ni entendía como era que Ichigo hablara de esa manera, sin ninguna vergüenza presente en él. Ya cuando ella toca sus labias contra lo suyos, siente un calor recorre su cuerpo, era más fuerte que el que llegó a sentir anteriormente con Shinoda. Al principio el beso era muy tímido, corto y suave pero Rukia no aguantó, se fue recostando sobre Ichigo, quedando acostados en la cama; Ella encima de él. Ichigo nota este movimiento así que pasó manos temblorosas por la espalda bajando hacía sus glúteos haciendo subir el vestido hacia las cadera de Rukia.

-ahhh…ahh, ¿Qué haces?- gime bajamente

-Tu lo haz dicho, mi mente y mi cuerpo esta haciendo cosas que no debería, ¿o debería?- comenta con un tono lleno de lujuria

-…..- ríe con calma –si nuestro ser quieren unirse e iniciar una batalla sexual, lo haremos- coge y quita la mano derecha que se encontraba aun adentro de su vestido y lame lentamente su dedo meñique

-Estas provocando más mi cuerpo- cierra sus ojos

-Tócame, Ichigo, hazlo con toda tu pasión-

Ichigo se sonroja al oír este deseo tan excitante, con su mano libre toca su cuello y va deslizándose hasta llega su senos, aprieta un poco y posa su dedo índice en su pezón erecto, esto produce un gemido muy delicioso, Ichigo ríe pervertido y baja más su mano hasta meterse a su panty, se desliza más fácil al sentir todos sus fluidos.

-I-Ichigo- suelta la mano de Kurosaki y besa sus labios con pasión –

-¿Dime?-dice sin perder su labor allá en su intimidad

-Tenía pen-pen-sa-san-do pre-pregu-u..ahhhh..ahhntarte al-lgo en relación con la Sali-lida de ahora-a –dice entrecortado y gimiendo, ya que siente los dedos meterse en su interior

-¿si?

-Quier-res…a-acepta-as ir-r a la fi-iesta con-nmigo?

-Claro, iré solo contigo, dime, ¿con quien más tengo más ganas de ir allá?, además quiero hacerte vibrar allí

-…..¿si?....ahah ahahahahaa..Ichigo, Ichi- ahhh -

-Claro, vamos a pasarla muy bien, ya verás, ¡mi querida Kuchiki!- besa a Rukia metiendo primero su lengua

Ella siente esto y se estremece más, al que Ichigo ya que siente que brotan más fluidos sobre sus dedos. Rukia no sabe a que prestarle atención, si a su lengua atrevida o a sus dedos que salen y entran rápidamente. Era un éxtasis lo que vivía en ella. Así que para emparejar un poco las cosas, ella desliza también su mano de forma segura dentro del pantalón del chico, se exalta al notar que su miembro esta totalmente endurecido; hacía arriba hacía abajo, lento ahora más rápido, Ichigo siente mil sensaciones en su cuerpo y deja salir un gemido ronco.

-Rukia,…., ahhh..ahaha..-

-¡sabes?, me gusta oirle gemir- pasa su lengua por su cuello

-a ¿si?-

Ellos quedan en el cuarto comiéndose los labios y sus cuerpos de manera única. Confesando sus sentimientos sin duda alguna, dejando que el otro marque su piel con su olor.

(Hello, my boys and girls! Que tal, bueno aquí finaliza mi primer chapter, haber todos: put you hand up and say anything to me!: fue medio bueno, medio malo o ¿que?, es primordial que dejen sus rewiews, para que den animo a la autora y viva al fic.

Además, quiero complacerlos, denme ideas para agregar al siguiente chapter, en relación con la música que hará vibrar a los chicos, mejor, pa' que se coman hasta el pelo de lo estimulados que los pone_!...(jejeje, que mala soy....jejeje__)_ así que piénselo y atrévanse a comentar pues….ahí los vemos….

Byebye lemon overs


	2. Noche sexual

Hola por acá y por allá, ¿como van?...que pena por la demora… _gommen_… ¡entre una cosa y la otra se me acorta el tiempo de dedicación al compu! ¿En buena ruta con la Semana santa? Claro, digan que si!, ahh, que Diosito me perdone por tener una mente tan pervertida… ahhi bendito Dios…

Actualizo mi fic, oles…oles, Rukia si que esta con las pilas puestas ¿no?, que bueno, que nuestra bellísima _Shinigami_ haga vibrar hasta el suelo…_muak_

Te apoooyoo Rukia!!! Go ahead girl….oigan, _domo arigato gozaimasu_ por sus lindos rewiews, me han inspirado…ufff

Jaja, así como tu dijiste (…) tócala ichigo, tócala,..Bueno… haré realidad tu deseo!

Aclaración del anterior chapter:

Estaba tan, tan, tan emocionada e inspirada por continuar el encuentro de Rukia e Ichigo en el cuarto que se me olvidó algo muy importante, (¡que vergüenza con toditos y toditas!). Después de haber subido el fic en , llegué a casa y volvía a leer el fic una y otra para ver si estaba bien y si tenía "sustancia", pero noté algo -¿En donde rayos fue a parar el Mp3 de Ichigo? ¿Tuvo patas y se fue para dejar sola a la caliente pareja? ¿Se esfumó por arte de magia?- jeje, creí haberlo escrito pero se fue por la culata, bueno aclaro: Cuando Ichigo estaba recostado en su cama, al momento de estar pensando en Rukia, apagó, se quito los audífonos y lo hizo a un lado. Ehhh mucho mejor ¿no?, como sería de /&%$$ si Ichigo y Rukia tendrían ese encuentro, y pa' colmo el oyendo música: %$·$·& o ¿como hizo Ichigo para oír a todos esos comentarios subidos de tono de Rukia?

**Ahora vamos pal' segundo chapter, este si tiene lemon un tanto subido (creo, no se). No apto pa' menores**. **Pa' fuera mijo….eso si, no será culpa mía si quedas con ganas de joder y tener una mentecilla depravada…quedas advertido **

_+Bleach no me pertenece de ninguna manera ni como joya ni como nada+._

Ya saben, pa' que tengan en cuenta….

-…palabras…- diálogos

_-…palabras… -_ pensamientos

_- ..____palabras____…-_ yo por ahí..hablando o aclarando

----------

Tú eres, mi más anhelado sueño

----------

- Noche sexual-

Ya había pasado 15 minutos de haber empezado su "batalla sexual": Desorden, era lo más notable que había en el cuarto del hermano mayor de los Kurosaki. El nivel de complicidad entre la joven pareja era minina: 4 paredes y 2 mentes muy perversas, todo lo que ellos vivían ahí mismo era tan tóxico…tan nocivo para su vida…tan fogosa para sus sentidos…. Sonidos tan excitantes, tan deliciosos, tan estremecedores eran música de fondo;… Movimientos tan placenteros, tan únicos eran la coreografía de todo esto

-mmmm…hmmm….Ichi…ahhh..ahaha…..shhhh…mmmm… ohh …aahhhhh- gemía por lo bajo para no delatar sus estados

-Rukia, m…e me…. encantaa..ahh..co..omo lo..ha..haces…- cierra sus ojos con fuerza

Tanta era la excitación y la necesidad que no supieron como habían llegado a aquella posición tan sensual…era un completo paraíso… estaban en posición 69 _(para aquellos que desconocen esto, es donde la pareja están en lugares contrarios, es decir, la chica contra el pene y el chico en contra la vagina "algo cerca de sus caras", complaciéndose mutuamente, jejeje_

_-////-…no me maten, ¡así es, ya expliqué!__)_. Rukia ya había bajado el pantalón y los _boxers_ negros de Ichigo hasta sus rodillas para mayor libertad y comodidad; Tenía con ambas manos su miembro, acariciándolo con tanto deseo, lamiéndolo y succionándolo de manera pornográfica, mirándolo con tanta ricura, deleitando su líquido pre-seminal como si se tratara de un _"dulce"_; Por otro lado, Ichigo, como era de esperar, hace rato ya había mandado a volar el _panty_ que estorbada para su manipulación; Lamía y recorría depravadamente su intimidad, examinando y sin dejar escapar ningún detalle que ofrecía aquella vista "tan honorable"; Su lengua trazaba un viaje hacía sus adentros, disfrutando sus fluidos mientras sus dedos daban un masaje erótico en su clítoris. Ambos podían saborear el clímax, podían llegar si lo quisieran

-Oye….….Ru-u-u..ahhh…k-kia….cr..reo que ..q-que… me vooyy..y.. a..mmmm- le era difícil articular cualquier palabra o letra ya que Kuchiki no hacía mal su trabajo

-Ichi-go-o…..no oo.. shhh..ahh…no te d..dee pena….si-..ii qu-..ier..es..haa..azlo..- Ichigo tampoco hacía mal su trabajo

-Es..sta…bien..n …..mmm….so…olo un poo..co….-

Dejó pasar 2 minutos más, Rukia se encontraba succionando su miembro cuando sintió dentro de su boca aquel líquido caliente. Abrió sus ojos rápidamente, se sintió extraña... le erizó la piel, para ella aquello tenía un sabor entre amargo y dulce_…_

_-¡¡¡Que delicia, este es Kurosaki….mmmm!!!-_

Se detuvo los movimientos en las áreas íntimas

-ahh..ahh…Rukia, lo siento.. ..estás enojada ¿verdad? ¡Rukia!- dice Kurosaki con sus mejillas totalmente rojas de la pena

-……………………….- hubo un silencio corto, mientras ella se incorporaba dándole la espalda, se sentaba sobre las caderas del chico

-Rukia, miram- se ve interrumpido, escucha algo como si ella… "tragaba" algo

_-¿acaso?-_

- ………... - voltea su rostro mirándolo sensualmente -Ichigo, aquel líquido tan propio de ti, me ha excitado más- dice limpiándose su comisura con su dedo y a su vez metiéndoselo en su boca lentamente

-…… ¿?…….- la mira boquiabierto –bueno- aclara su garganta -….pero, tu quisiste.. recibir mi …mi semen en tu…tu… tu boca, ¡yo nunca te dij- calla, ve como ella se levanta de su cuerpo

- mira esto…-dice atrayentemente

Dándole aún la espalda; Rukia se arrodilla y se inclina apoyándose sobre sus manos, quedando delante de él, levanta su pelvis, muestra su intimidad húmeda separando sus piernas, mueve ligeramente sus caderas hacia los lados, llamándolo para una nueva "batalla sexual".Mientras mira a Ichigo sobre su hombro lame su dedo del corazón y se lo introduce lentamente en su vagina, mientras que sus otros dedos de su misma mano, apartaba sus labios vaginales mayores….mostrándose totalmente

-Ven Ichigo, te necesito aquí- llama dulcemente

- º////o////ºU

Ichigo no podía creer, simplemente no podía; Soportar todo lo que veía, oía y tenía en frente de su cuerpo prontamente se convertiría en algo supremamente imposible. Como era que Rukia Kuchiki, una mujer tan mortal y directa para luchar y matar al quien el ordene la Sociedad de Almas, de un momento a otro se convirtiera en tremenda maravilla sensual. Algo pasaba en ella, pero ¿Qué era?, ¿acaso son también sus hormonas o era sus sentimientos?, No quiso caso a lo que pensaba de forma negativa sobre ella, mejor disfrutaba lo que veía, pero su paz en su físico no duró mucho, miró hacía su miembro, este se endurecía nuevamente, recto y señalando hacía la chica caliente, con todo esta mezcla de sensaciones e imágenes dejó soltar un gemido suave, levantó su mirada hacía Rukia que aún seguía en esa pose

-Ru…..rukia, no, no se como decírtelo…- ya incorporándose

-Ahhh por favor Kurosaki, no arruines este momento, podrías dejar eso para otro día, ¿si? –dice un tono de impaciencia leve

-¡No!, solo quiero que tu no tengas problemas con la Sociedad de almas, dime ¿esto..esto.. Esta permitido en ti?- dice, acercándosele con sus rodillas

-No me vengas a decir esas cosas, aquí solo somos tu y yo…viviendo esta experiencia…. no me importa la Sociedad de almas, no me importan ni un comino, solo me importas tú, entiéndelo de una buena vez- mira ya con ira

-Bien- mira hacía ella, volviendo a tener el brillo de lujuria en sus ojos

-Pues, parece que no, mejor dejaré que mi dedo lo haga por ti, mientras dudas como un idio-

No continua con sus palabras secas ya que Ichigo quita suavemente su mano de su interior, Mira aún sobre su hombro, nota en él el deseo y pasión otra vez, se sonroja al máximo y le dedica una sonrisa. Ya así, Kurosaki coge su miembro y lo sitúa en la entrada, moviéndolo con suma delicadeza hacía adentro y hacía afuera pero sin tocar su himen…. (_!!!Qué prudente!!!!__)_

-mmmm…es..stas… algo es..estrecha…pero…me..gussta..ahhhh…….-

-ahh… ahahahaaa-

-Que… bien estas… Rukia…ahhhhh- soltando un gemido relajado

-mmm…Ichigoo.o. …ahh-

-No me acabas de decir que no arruináramos el..el..ahh.. momento-

-Yo..yoo..oo nun..n..ca he he estado con alguien, n..nno de es…sta ahhhh..ahahha sssshhhhh ooo man..…, asi qu..e …e, en..n..ntedera..as que a..auunnn soy… ahahaaa..ahhh- gime tímidamente

-Lo..lo se..lo se..- colocando sus manos en sus senos, se detiene sin salir de ella

-¡¡Ichigo…qu..e. que…!!-se exalta ante tal

-No te preocupes, no seré dueño de tu virginidad, a menos de que me lo permitas ¿no?, además es mejor que detengamos esto si queremos ir a la fiesta… ¿lo olvidabas?- se acerca por detrás a su oído, susurrando

Se le erizo toda su piel al sentir sus labios rozando su oreja, era la primera vez que experimentaba esto, esto se sintió muy bien, tener su boca, su aliento tan cerca, era como un baldado de agua fría. De todos modos era verdad, a Rukia se le había olvidado por completo esto, era evidente que todo esa "batalla sexual" había borrado ciertas cosas de su mente, mejor dicho, solo en ella existía Ichigo, sus gemidos y nada más. Después de oír esto, comprendió de buena manera, sin enojarse rompen el punto de unión, Rukia se recuesta e Ichigo se va de la cama quedando parado frente a ella acomodándose su ropa.

-Sin duda, ha sido un encuentro maravilloso, me haz mostrado tu lado erótico, fue de-li-ci-oso- dice sonriendo

-Para mi más, eres encantador Ichigo Kurosaki- lo mira con amor

-Tú eres armonía para mi alma… Rukia Kuchiki- mira con profundidad

Al oír esto, se sonroja

-Ven- le extiende su mano

-¡!-

Coge suavemente su mano, la levanta y la trae hacía él con delicadeza; tenía la gran necesidad de mirar su bello rostro más cerca, observa sus ojos _violetaazulados_ y apoya su frente contra la de ella. Rukia sonreía con más dulzura, solo quería dedicarle su sonrisa solo a él

-…. que bueno que tengo el gusto de contemplar esa sonrisa tan linda-

-Solo será tuya,… solo seré así solo contigo- coge su mano y la besa con delicadeza

-Lo que hoy probé de ti, de tu ser, de tu intimidad ha marcado mi existencia, haz marcado mi corazón, le haz agregado amor y sumo apasionamiento a mi vida- acaricia el rostro femenino

-Eso que haz vivido y sentido, se llaman mis sentimientos..Ichigo-

-Que bien, me alegra oír eso- mira con agrado

-Es mejor que bajemos, si no te comenté Yuzu nos hizo algo de comer antes de irnos

-¿Qué? ¿Yuzu?- dice ahora preocupado –ahora debe estar pensando mil cosas porque nos demoramos- dice mientras coge su chaqueta roja de la silla del escritorio

-Tranquilo- coge el brazo de este -no te preocupes, ella sabía que estaríamos "hablando" algo-

-ahh ya, pero sobre todo "hablando"-

Hubo un silencio corto, no incomodo….

-Así que Ichigo, espero volver a probar de tu piel- abraza fuertemente sin quitar su mirada

-Tendré la necesidad de esperar ¿o?-

-¡No!,no te haré esperar- se acerca para besarlo

Ambos unen sus labios de manera tierna e inocente, pero era inevitable que degustaran ese sabor tan embriagante que cada uno posee; Además, se sabe que al mezclarse, crea una explosión carnal.

-¡Gracias por ese… dulce beso!...bueno ¡vamos!-

-Baja tu primero, o ¿qué crees? no me perdonaría bajar así- se señala a si misma

Mira abajo hacía arriba, ¡wow! Rukia aún seguía con su vestido subido hasta sus caderas, un poco desorganizado su cabello y sin su panty. Ichigo prefirió voltear su cuerpo, era mejor o si no, vendrían las consecuencias sobre su mente y fisonomía. Al notar esto, Rukia ríe divertidamente

-¿Que pasa?, ¿soy tan… irresistible para ti?, ¿es necesario que voltees? ¿Ya no me veo tan atractiva?- dice son su tonito característico

-No, no, ¡te equivocas!, ¡te ves muy provocativa así Rukia Kuchiki, y aún más será cuando todo este encuentro tenga más acción!..te lo aseguro-

-Ah ¿si?... jaja…pues me parece muy adecua-

-Rukia…- interrumpe con seriedad

-… ¿?..... ¿dime?-

-Por favor no olvides esto que te diré… eso si… no te rías…. –tomando aire- …yo… siempre cuidaré de ti, siempre tendrás mi compañía a tu lado, siempre tendrás…mi corazón….junto al tuyo, tendrás en mi alguien en quien confiar..¿si?….bien…. te espero abajo- dice esto saliendo del cuarto, aun dándole la espalda….

Rukia sintió miles y miles de sensaciones únicas en su cuerpo, sin duda, eso que acaba de decir, eran sus sentimientos…bueno, agregándole algo de su autentica personalidad, "ser directo y serio"; El quería evitar todo perjuicio, no quería que algo le llegue a pasar, no se lo perdonaría. Finalmente el logró despertar más su corazón; Rukia se sintió muy feliz, por primera vez en tantos siglos se sentía protegida y querida…, encontró lo que había...ansiado…un ser magnifico, sus fantasías en todas sus expresiones estaban siendo alcanzadas; Conservar a alguien tan importante como él, _Ichigo Kurosaki_ _era_…_su sueño más anhelado_….

_-¡Ichigo……recuerdo esa noche que te conocí….cuando memorice tu voz en mi.., cuando tomaste mis poderes de Shihigami….tuviste la valentía de aceptar este reto…tan arriesgado…. Creí que no terminaría apegándome a ti, temía de esto..te veía de manera simple, te vi como un chico malgeniado, nunca me imagine que tomarías en cuenta mi lado sentimental, pero me equivoque, nunca fuiste superficial conmigo…. tu eres una persona excepcional… me haz confirmado, que tu no dudarías en proteger mi reputación… que… lo nuestro existe!...descubro y huelo mucho deseo y pasión aquí…lujuria sería mi...palabra favorita ya que en ella encuentro amor incondicional y diversión pasional en nuestros cuerpos solitarios, tocar y estremecer es plácido para mi, quiero conocer esta faceta tan…interesante..., tu me deseas con pasión, yo te deseo de la misma forma….pero por otro lado, también siento afecto y sentimientos,..hoy, hoy definitivamente me di cuenta que no solo te quiero, sino que quiero amarte y protegerte de todo mal y peligro…. te haré ver lo que existe realmente en mí por ti….pero….mmm..un…. momento…- _sonríe con una sonrisa muy malvada

-hump….dejemos la inocencia a un lado….y vistamos lo nuestro de un rojo perverso e intenso como la sangre que hierve de placer cuando tocamos y curioseamos de forma indebida lo nuestro… Ichigo Kurosaki- acomoda su vestido y sale del cuarto, va en dirección hacia el baño

--------**

En el comedor se escucha una conversación neutra entre los Kurosaki; Yuzu por su parte le terminaba servir la comida a su hermano y miraba entretenida a Karin que por su parte le decía unos cuantos consejos para su salida e Ichigo sin mucha atención aceptaba todo lo que su hermanita le decía, _-si, si, si-_ era lógico, su mente recordaba absolutamente todo lo que había pasado minutos atrás… con aquella Shinigami de ojos hechiceros…pero inesperadamente recibe un golpetazo en su cabeza.

-Ichigo… grrrrr….!eres un maldito pervertidoooooooo!! ¡¡¡¡ con razón con contestabas a mis palabraaaaas!!!!-grita a todo pulmón y con total enfado

-ahhh….oye!...hmmm…¿qué..e te pasa Karin!?...¡auch!-

-¡Como…como,….c-como que me pasa!!!!?- tenia un palo de escoba en su mano, mira con total ira

-Karin, ¡ya basta!-

-Es, es que no lo viste Yuzu, el estaba…esta-taba…la-lamien-do… ¡estaba lamiendo su cuchara!-

-….¿?.....hmmm..que ¿qué?—quee yo que…- grita con su rostro enrojecido

-Ya me oíste…Ichigo….-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¡¡¿que es todo este escándalo?!!!- dice la ojiazul apoyada en marco de la puerta de la cocina

-….? ¿? ¿?...- los tres voltean a mirar

-¡Rukia!, que bueno que estés aquí, mira yo estaba hablando con Ichigo..y.. volteo a mirar…y..el.l e..estab-

-Niñas, tranquilas…. eso no es nada malo…es muy normal para nosotros 2 ¿verdad Ichigo?- guiñándole el ojo

-¿QUEEEEE?- gritan Yuzu y Karin

Ambas quedaron atónitas por el comportamiento de ambos adolescentes, Ichigo tenía los ojos como platos e inmóvil, que ¿Cómo? ¿Que?, ¡aja! Así fue, tal como Ichigo y las mellizas oyeron a Kuchiki; dando una imagen malvada ante ellos, se divertía completamente viendo toda esa inocencia en los Kurosaki, pero mejor aún, lista para depravar especialmente a Ichigo

-Bueno, mmmm… se ve muy delicioso lo que nos preparó Yuzu, lastima que Kurosaki ya termino, hubiera sido más placentero si lo hubiéramos degustado juntos, ¿humm?- decía mientras se sentaba al frente de él

Karin huyó del lugar tapándose los oídos mientras que Yuzu la seguía para calmar su enfado y confusión, así que Rukia aprovechó este momento de "soledad"

-mmmm…y bien-

-Definitivamente… mis oídos se me taparon de oírte de esa manera- golpea suavemente su cabeza, como si tuviera agua en sus oídos.... (_jeje__)_

-jajaja….eso no es nada a comparación a lo que vendrá después-

-……..- sonríe mientras se levanta y coge los trastos hacía el lavaplatos

-¿Huyendo nuevamente?-

-No, para nada…termina rápido, ya faltan 5 para las 8:00- comenta dedicándole una mirada seductora

-¡¡hmmmh!!- afirma con una cucharadota de comida en su boca

Minutos después Rukia e Ichigo están ya listos, Era increíble como esa pareja armonizaba a la perfección…

-Te ves más hermosa que nunca…me siento muy afortunado de ser tu acompañante-

-Si…¡claro que si!.. hump….wow…. …pero tu tampoco te quedas atrás, me gusta como te ves…..-

Así es, Ichigo se veía muy guapo con su chaqueta roja, sus bordes eran blancos, varios bolsillos en ella con cremalleras metálicas, camisa negra, pantalón gris _algo deportivo_ y tennis azul oscuro, y la queridísima Rukia tenia su encantador mini vestido azulvioleta /cortesía de Yuzu/, una chaquetita gris clara abierta que le llegaba a sus costillas y sandalias rojas plateadas. Salen de la casa despidiéndose al mismo mando de voz, las mellizas le contestan a lo lejos.

Ya alejados de la casa, la pareja iban hablando de temas distintos, disfrutaban la compañía tan grata que tenía al lado, entre risas y miradas alegres se creaba un ambiente muy cómodo, muy agradable pero inevitable que ambos sintieran en su cuerpo el deseo ardiente que habían iniciado, seguía ahí, quemando en su sangre; No podían ocultaba aquella necesidad tan apetecida en ambos: estar con él otro, explorar sus mentes, conocer y besar cada rincón, sus deseos crecían más. Una sincronización perfecta ya se inicia. Las risas y las miradas calidas cambiaron, ahora eran un cruce de miradas tentadoras y gestos provocantes durante una conversación que sostenían. Ahora los deseos se intensificaban aún más, pero ya algo los envolvía, una sensación demasiado fuerte, algo llamado "curiosidad sexual", aunque ya se habían conocido un poco sus cuerpos, se sabia que querían avanzar al siguiente nivel pero no lo demostraban. Obviamente, el señor "paciente" tomó la iniciativa, contemplar esa corta "lejanía" de ella era dolorosamente incitante

-Y…bien Rukia, ¿que más tienes por contarme?….- la abrazaba por detrás de su cuerpo, haciendo que ella nuevamente sintiera su aliento detrás de su oído

-ahh…Ich…Ichigo…pero… ¿como?... hace un momento vi que caminabas al lado mío- dice, sintiéndose intimidada

-….estoy… sediento…. de ti- pasa sus labios por su oreja…nuevamente

-…mmmm….ahhh…eso se siente delicioso- ríe, esto le causa cosquillas

-….puedo…. hacer… algo- abrazándola más fuerte

-aah…¿si? como qu….Ichi…ghhhh…ahhh…shhh ….-

Rukia no pudo seguir hablando, le fue imposible, él apartaba con sus dientes la "molesta ropa" … sentía como Ichigo mordía y lamía muy suave y lentamente su cuello, no de cualquier manera, sino pasionalmente, todo esto hizo que se detuviera su caminar, Ichigo noto esto y decidió aprovechar mejor aquella "pausa" dentro de su trayectoria; No había problema en su alrededor ya que se encontraban en una callecita, no pasaba casi nadie por allí, era algo oscura y silenciosa, mejor no pudo haber sido… era su "escenario ideal" para iniciar sus travesuras. Ichigo continuaba con su acto sin dejar escape alguno, por otro lado, Rukia disfrutaba al máximo, ella anhelaba desde hace mucho tiiiiemmmpo sentir su piel ser "devorada" por Kurosaki, era otro deseo que indirectamente se le hacía realidad, sonriendo con agrado hacía la luna que atestiguaba su momento, bajó y pasó sus manos por las caderas de Ichigo, apretando y jalando hacía ella, sintiendo detrás suyo la intimidad de él algo apretada dentro de su pantalón.

-I…chi…go ….- gime su nombre y esto lo excita más

-Tu…mmm..piel…es… tan exquisita…sabes…ahh…esta noche ha…sido…muy excitante.-

-..mejor dicho…sexual…mm..ahh..ahh….pero…es mej..jor…que nos… deten..ga…ahhh…- dice tratando de no dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones, quería evitarlo pero a su vez no…

-Será más sexual más tarde… - ríe con malicia…-..por que no….no… mejor callas y siente mi deseo…..- se adentra en su chaqueta pasando sus manos por sus senos

-Ichi..i..ichi…..-

-Tus senos….quiero…apretarlos…..son…mmmm… tan suaves…-

-Tu… lengua…ahhh…mm..ohhs…..me fascina….ahhhhhhhhhhhh- gime con un tono lleno de placer

-Déjate amar por…por…mi…Rukia Kuchiki….-

-ahhhh….Ichi…eso qui..iiero….pero…mmmm…ahhhh- deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurosaki, así dándole más permiso para lamer descaradamente

-¿Asi..te..gusta?- roza y mueve un poco su miembro, haciendo presión

-Ichi..goooo..….ahhhh……ahhhhhh….que….-

-Rukia…..siente mi pasión- dice masajeando sus senos

-Esta…..erec….ahh..erec…to… ghhmmmm….tu..pe..pene…..yo..mmm…-

-Claro…pero..mmm..tu tambien…¿no sientes esto?…- aprieta algo fuerte sus pezones erectos

-Ichigo….ahhhh…uhhhhhh…siento tu calor… …ahhh….- gime con más placer

-No te avergüences…..pero…tus senos me enloquecen….ahhhh-

-¿ahhhh?....pero..que…dices…ahh…-

Aunque eran algo pequeños sus senos, a Ichigo le fascinaban a morir, aún más cuando sentía un encaje total, es decir, el tamaño era perfecto con el grande de sus manos, para él no era justo ni igual decir que las piezas de rompecabezas eran más precisas que lo sentía en sus manos. Era la segunda vez que acariciaba de este encanto que poseía Kuchiki, pero de una mejor forma, mientras besaba y degustaba su cuello, masajeaba y apresaba sin ninguna gentileza los pequeños senos de Rukia, provocaba en ella miles de gemidos y suspiros

_-Ichigo…me siento tan…tan feliz de estar aquí contigo, tenerte aquí…sentirte así en mi…-_cierra sus ojos, dejó que sus sensaciones volaran por todo su cuerpo….inevitablemente, ella era ahora su presa

No sentía ya la noción del tiempo, toda realidad se había acabado en su mente, su vista se volvía borrosa, su cuerpo retorciéndose de placer era lo que Kurosaki ansiaba; deseaba complacerlo aun más, sus piernas se abrieron dándole paso para que Ichigo entremetiera la suya, sintiendo a través de ella, su intimidad algo húmeda; su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada palpación que brindaba Ichigo y eso hacía que sus gemidos se volvían más placenteros y aun más sucios. Eso provocaba a que Ichigo actuara maliciosamente, se volvía más agresivo, presionaba aun más su miembro contra ella, no quería que se detuviera todo esto, la gloria la podía _acariciar _en su aliento calido. Pero desafortunadamente, ella detuvo a Ichigo antes de que todo esto desenvolviera el siguiente paso….sentirlo en sus adentros….

-Sé lo que sie…entees…yo tamm..bien….pero…per….-comenta ya con tono de tristeza

-Comprendo..nuevamente….solo quería probar otra vez….tu piel tan sedosa, quería recorrer con mis manos..tu cuerpo..esbelto- pasa la punta de lengua para despedirse de su lugar y acomoda con su boca el cuello de su vestido

-….. mmmm… lamento que detenerte otra vez…pero…ahí algo que nos espera… ¿no?- coge sus manos y entrelazan sus dedos

-Perfectamente…..pero tu tienes la culpa de tentarme Rukia- ríe con diversión

-Ichigo, exploremos nuestros cuerpos, pero en un ambiente más privado…quiero gritar de placer, quiero tocarte sin limites, quiero… oírme gemir, ser tuya de la manera más placentera, que nuestro sudor y nuestros gemidos no sean lo único que se mezclen… ¿si?...- deja notar un tono leve de excitación

-… nuestros cuerpos….-

-…siguen con esa llama ardiente que provocamos, si esta ahí sin ser complacida….eso significa que somos-

-El uno para el otro… ¿verdad, mi sexy Shinigami?- dice rozando su mejilla contra la de ella

-….si….- suspira con calma… -Ichigo… ¿vez esa hermosa Luna?…-

- si….- levanta su mirada sin quitar su mejilla

-Ella fue testigo de lo acabo de ocurrir aquí entre nosotros….no la culpo…. así que… quiero decirte con cada fragmento de mi corazón…., Ichigo Kurosaki…tu siempre haz sido mi sueño más anhelado, y ahora que te tengo aquí, que conoces esto, quiero hacerte saber que nunca dudes que yo también siempre estaré a tu lado, estaré ahí… alegrando tus días y consolando tus penas….estaré…besando la gloria junto a ti-

-Rukia…-

-Yo…Ichi….yo te…yo te am.

-¡Espera, Rukia…..!- coge con delicadeza su cuerpo y lo gira ágilmente, quedando en frente suyo

-¿ahhh?-….su mirada se torna totalmente afligida -_¿.. Acaso, me negará justo ahora…se burlará de mi?…¡¡no no…no puede…ser!!-_

_-_Oye…tranquila…no tiembles, no voy a detener tu discurso tan dulce….no seré tan tonto de abandonarte de un momento para otro…..solo quie-…...ehh..Rukia.. ¿que tienes?- ve como ella empieza a sollozar

-…….Ichigo…discúlpame…- lo agarra de su chaqueta -por un momento creí….creí que ibas a gritarme como siempre y sacudir mi cuerpo con tu soberbia- baja su rostro, le era imposible dejar rodar unas lagrimas por sus mejillas… discúlpame…por favor… es un error que yo llore.., no puedo..-

-Rukia, discúlpame tu a mi….además, no digas que no puedes llorar, todos somos sensibles, tu eres humana igual que yo, no digas que solo estas gracias a tu gigai… aquí, en este mundo que desconoces tanto, nuestras lagrimas nunca podrán ser retenidas..tarde o temprano saldrán, por más dolor que suframos….eso es imposible-

-….¿si?...- hace una breve pausa -….claro que te perdono, solo a ti.. Ichigo…es solo que….me diste un gran susto.….- ríe tímidamente mientras limpia sus lagrimas

-Rukia…, déjame que yo las limpie, fui yo quien te hizo esto- hace esto y levanta su rostro para así encontrarse con su mirada –¿sabes algo?, en ese rostro tan bello no le queda lindas las lagrimas, es mejor que esos labios me dibujen una gran sonrisa- ve como ella le dedica esta gran sonrisa y posa su mano sobre la de él…. -si tu…si vas a decirme eso…..eso tan importante para ti, pues créeme…es aún mas importante para mi, he esperado eso durante todo este tiempo, oír esa melodiosa voz diciendo que tu…me amas…pero yo…como siempre…me encerré, no tenia la valentía de decirte, fui un tonto..lo sé….…así que quiero ver tus labios mencionar eso, quiero grabar este momento en mi memoria para siempre…por favor..continua…- dice con un tono adorablemente tierno y calmado.. -lo siento de verdad, no quise asustarte, pero mírame…estoy aquí-

-…..muchas gracias por esas bellas palabras, me haz dejado asombrada, yo no esperaba esto de ti, recibir tu dulzura hacía mi…..me siento muy enaltecida…- hace una breve pausa y respira hondo -yo…te entrego mi amor incondicional, quiero amarte por siempre…. Ichigo, yo..yo te amo -

-….Rukia, gracias- la acerca y la abraza

-……..- le responde el abrazo con aferro

Ese abrazo fue el sello que concluyo esta declaración, ambos estaban tan felices, sus sentimientos finalmente eran correspondidos, no iban a permitir que se algo se interponiera ante tal conexión tan pura y celestial. Aquí es donde la historia de ellos empieza a coger vida, forma y color….

-Ichigo….no quiero..que tu nunca me dejes de abrazar….-

-No, nunca lo dejaré de hacer….- esconde su rostro en el cuello de Kuchiki

- ….te amo….- acaricia su espalda

-y yo a ti…-

Luego de ese gran efusivo abrazo, ambos se separan y se dedican una sonrisa llena de felicidad, ternura y tranquilidad. Las estrellas y la luna adornaban aún más todo esto. La magia era real, los deseos eran correspondidos, pero su amor era totalmente indiscutible.

Ya caminando totalmente seguros de si mismo y del otro, se abrazan y dejan que la noche apenas empiece para ellos, para su nueva pasión. A unas cuadras más lejos, notan la cantidad de gente que se acumulaba en la entrada de ParaParamove. Se trataba de un gran edificio, muy bien decorado para el evento que se presentaría esa noche: varios Djs muy reconocidos a nivel mundial vendrían a Kamakura tocar en vivo como por ejemplo Dj Kentaro, Dj Groove man, Dj Sasha, Dj Mauricio chavess… entre otros eran la sensación del momento…mejor dicho, todos estaban de suerte….habían atinado a una fiesta muy importante en todo Japón

--------

_(Antes de continuar con lo mío y ustedes me maten y me diga… "¿ole…que es eso…respete mija…oleee?", les explico: Dj Kentaro, es originario de Japón, este…lo pongo aquí para que combine con todo este fic…es decir, dar a conocer un Dj residente japonés que haga presencia en este fic…con nuestros personajes..pa' que no todo tan internacional ¿no?...mezcla perfecta…jeje…bueno este ha tenido importantes nombramientos internacionales como…crear una pista de lo más rápido sobre una consola en vivo….Bueno, esa maricadas mías cualquier Dj lo haría, pero ete es muy muy talentoso..bueno en fin….ya me entenderán si llegan a oír algo de sus pistas, crea unos stratch's muy bacanos,…en este preciso momento no me acuerdo muyyy bien, pero así es…hasta es más, fue uno de los Djs más jóvenes en Japón en ser reconocido a nivel mundial, sus forma originalidad al momento de mezclar fue lo que rápidamente lo destaco principalmente!, ehh Groove man y Mauricio chavess, los pongo aquí..ehh….orgullo de mi país &%$…Groove es totalmente reconocido a nivel mundial, es de genero house, trance, electro.…y demás, muy importante pa' nosotros…y tiene su propio sello discográfico…-Hot Records-…uhhh chévere el nombre ¿no? y Chavezz era residente de una emisora muy popular aquí…. Mezclando todo genero que este de moda reggaeton, cumbia, merengue, salsa…en fin.. hasta electro y house…un crossover andante…el que se le atraviese lo hace bailar…son unos de los dj mas importantes aquí junto a otros claro ……¡sus mezclas son potentes pues!... …y Dj Sasha….maneja el trance progressive…originario de UK…también arrastra con su originalidad!.....Ya cambiando de temita, todo estos personajes los elegí lamentablemente ya sin el previo vistazo a mis rewiews….espero no recibir botellazos… gommen ne….pero, solo revisé el buzón de rewiews solo el lunes 06/04 y no habían de ideas SOBRE la música…además no tenia nada de dinero pa' andar a cada rato en Internet….así que tome gustos propios….un tanto crossover's…aunque soy pura electro y house girl…jeje…bueno...ya sé lo que piensan "que pobre" "consiga Internet"….pero mejor los impresiono con los fics lemoniados….uhyy que monologo tan largo…que harto pa' ustedes pero…. Es mejor aclarar antes de ganarme unos cuantos enemigos o yo que sé) _

--------

-Vaya Ichigo, que es todo esto...magnifico…no sabia que todo era tan atrayente eso.. de discoteca- poniendo ojitos soñadores

-Ahh…¿pero que dices? …. hay mucha gente.. nos será imposible encontrar a los demás- dice rascándose la cabeza

-No digas eso….mejor vamos…se ve muy interesante..- va jalando el brazo del chico

-esta bien -_-U

Todo el lugar estaba muy bien iluminado, carteles gigantescos dando a conocer los programas que sucederán, había música sonando en las afueras.. todos esos efectos especiales eran estupendos.. !los Hit's del momento hacían cantar a todos, gente gritando, totalmente emocionados.. no todos los días pasaba algo así en el distrito Kamakura. Rukia esta muy contenta, se preguntaba que será lo que pone a todos así, tan afanosos para entrar, tan ansiosos ya para bailar, tan emocionados por el gran evento…¿que será?...pronto lo sabría…La pareja va con paso largo hacia la aglomeración, mirando hacía todos los lugares, tratando ser encontrar una pista de sus amigos…hasta que…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kurosaki!!!!!!!!!!!!!....¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kuchiki!!!!!!!!!- gritan a lo lejos unas voces conocidas

-¿¿ehh??....¡nos llaman Ichigo!...¿¿pero de donde??- gira su cabeza para todos lados, ahora más confundida

-…….no los encuentro…odio cuando pasan estas cosas.. diablos- hinchándosele su sien

-Ya cálmate…..estoy aquí contigo….no me dejes ver tu malgenio…prefiero sentir y ver tu deseo…- va abrazándolo y acerca su rostro hacía ella..

-¿ahh?...no me puedo negar a algo así…veo que te gusta…provocarme….que mala eres- sonríe con malicia y besa sus labios

-Un poco de pecado no le hace mal a nadie..- ya susurrando en sus labios

-Eres……excitantemente..deliciosa…..- lo dice ya besando…

Sus deseos estallaron nuevamente, era difícil contenerlos…se encontraban en el centro del tumulto de gente, empujándolos y estrujándolos…, ¡pero que va!…eso no les importo para nada, quisieron hacer una "pausa" nuevamente dentro de todo el movimiento, mejor dicho, "estaban en contra de la marea"…estaban allí marcando su noche, marcando la diferencia entre tantos, su beso es muy dulce y pasional, Rukia tenia abrazando el cuello de Kurosaki, y el rodeando su pequeña cintura con los suyos… … dejando ver sus lenguas jugar, dejando notar su amor en frente de todos….todos….claro, sin excepción de sus amigos que luego terminarían viendo esto…

-¡¡¡¡¡Hola Ichigo….Ruk……!!!- se detiene y frena con total confusión aquella chica

-Ahhh…oye Orihime que bueno que los localizaste….con que aquí est- también se sorprende este de cabellos castaños

-_No puede ser cierto lo que estoy viendo, no…no…..no pueden ser ellos….Kurosaki y Kuchiki…se estan…..- _

-Orihime…..Orihime….¿hoola?..... mmmm…-

-Ahh….lo siento keigo…este…me distraje por un momento- sonriendo con total calma, claro, pero quería romper a llorar

_-_ehhh….yo digo mejor que te impresionó lo que viste allí…¿verdad?..no eres la única….¡pero vamos, antes de esos dos se nos vuelvan a perder!-

-…¡!-

Ellos se van abriendo paso hasta llegar a la melocotiada pareja…

-Oigan.. ustedes dos…… ya parelen a eso…al menos háganos saber de su escondidillo amor…por qu-

-…….- ve como Ichigo levanta su mano dando una señal…_un momento, por favor… _

-¡ahhhhhhh!..¡Ichigo Kurosaki! Como te atreves a interrumpirme!....eres un cretino…!- dice alterado

-……., lo sentimos Asano, pero como voy de dejar besar a mi querida Kuchiki así de un momento,¡ solo porque tu nos interrumpe!- dice dándole una mirada divertida a su amigo

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-Ahhhh..Hola Inoue…no sabias que estabas aquí…..- dice Ichigo algo apenado…

-No te pre-preocupes…esta bien…los feli..li..licito….., a ti Rukia más, ¡eres muy afortunada!- dice con una medio sonrisa

-Ah..jeje….¡claro que si!..gracias Inoue….- dedicandole una sonrisa amable

-Bueno..mejor vamonos todos antes de que pierda a Mizuiro…..-

-¡!¡!!- todos atinan con sus cabezas

Ya ellos siguen a Asano con un paso rápido….abriéndose camino, pero Inoue seguía desconcertada…tenia un tono rosa leve en sus mejillas ya que estaba recordando como Ichigo besaba pasionalmente a Rukia, por un momento sintió celos, rabia y envidia….pero no podía culparla….ella no era así, además Kurosaki no conocía de sus sentimientos…así que todo fue así de repentino….fue un golpe duro…y más tenia que aceptarlo, se trataba de ellos, seres que ella apreciaba mucho….

_-Mis ojos no me han engañado, esto es real, bien por Kuchiki…me alegro por ella…, mejor disfrutaré esta noche tal como tenía planeado..¡si!, mejor le sonreiré a la vida- _sonriendo a la nada

-Oye….Keigo, ¿en donde estan los demás?

-Ahhh..querido amigo, ellos están muy comodos..jiji- ríe con picardía

-¿Qué?..¿como?- dice Rukia

- Pero….como vamos a entrar…si esto se ve complicado-

-No…jajajaja…amigo no estas en la onda…..- guiñándole el ojo

-ahhh…¿de que se trata?- mira con duda a su amigo

-Mizuiro y yo conseguimos ticket's VIP para el evento…, tenemos unas amiguitas muy muy lindas que nos esperan así que muévanse par de tórtolos…Orihime, toma mi mano para que no te pierdas-

-Ahh!...¡si!-

-Rukia…ven..haz lo mismo..-toma su mano y la estrecha

_-Ichigo….no me hagas esto más difícil….por favor-_ mira con reojo a la cerca pareja

Van moviéndose ahora con prisa hacía el punto señalado por Asano…todos van a divertirse de maravillas…. Sacudir sus cuerpos es poco para lo que les esperan…

-------

Fin de lo sucedido mis amigos….¿les gusto? ¿O que?....¡pues a mi me pareció bueno!....les agradezco si dejan rewiews…y denme ideas si quieren….al menos si quieren les agrego a un Dj…o una song en especial…pero lo demás na nai….

Sayonara…..my lemon lovers…..los veo ahí comentando pue'


	3. Baby feel my feel my

Buen momento pa' que ustedes pasen por aquí ¿no?, ¿como van?...¿aliviaditos?... ¡actitud positiva!....¿se preguntarás por que yo estaré hablando así?, es sencillo mi gente, los quiero ver contentitos… no más…no me gusta ver a mis _lemmon lovers_ tristes….. Bueno, ya pue'…

Perdonadme por si herí algún fan /Ichihime/, ahh no se pongan flojos conmigo pero….yo personalmente, amo a /Ichiruki/….con estos dos me dan más ganas de retorcerlos y depravarlos…jejeje….creo que pondré algo malvado en el fic…en el futuro..uhhhy pa'!...ahí les dejo la duda….oles…gracias por sus rewiews del chapter anterior…¿muy traumados o que? Eso no le llega ni a la mitad de lo que pondré despue'….jaja

**Ahora vamos pal' tercer chapter, este tiene lemon muy picante, palabrillas subiditas (creo, no se). No apto pa' menores**. **Pa' fuera mijo….eso si, no será culpa mía si quedas con ganas de joder y tener una mentecilla depravada…quedas advertido **

_+Bleach no me pertenece de ninguna manera ni como joya ni como nada+._

Ya saben, pa' que tengan en cuenta….

-…palabras…- diálogos

_-…palabras… -_ pensamientos

_- .. *palabras*…_yo por ahí.. hablando o aclarando

------

Tú eres, mi más anhelado sueño

------

-Baby, feel my, feel my-

Lamentablemente nuestros chicos tuvieron que ser pisoteados, empujados, estrujados, maldecidos por abrirse paso….incluso hasta Rukia e Orihime fueron medio manoseadas por aquellos que no pierden oportunidad de aprovecharse del tumulto y estrechez_…(*jeje*).._ para poder llegar hasta su punto señalado, eso si que estaba repletísimo de gente… llegar a la entrada de invitados VIP's era la meta, ole que cosa ¿no?...¡si que fue un gran viaje pesado e incomodo!; Ya terminando de atravesar este mar, notaron que iban hacía otra dirección… entraron a un _lobby_ muy elegante…todo era distinto al otro que habían visto así por las afueras Ichigo y Rukia…obvio, el otro era para entradas generales y platinum….muy corriente y normal. Rukia estaba en _shock…_muy asombrada, ¿todo eso era solo para una… fiesta o que? Vio toda esa decoración muy refinada, piso en mármol… nunca creía poder ver todo esto…ni siquiera llegó a ver algo medio parecido en la Sociedad de Almas…Asano e Inoue estaban muy contentos de guiar a sus amistades, así, después adentrarse más al_ lobby_ subieron a un ascensor muy sofisticado y amplio…., ya adentro…

-Saben algo…. fue muy difícil localizarlos…- dice Inoue sonriendo a Rukia

-Ah, pero ya que estamos aquí todos juntos, vamos a pasarla muy bien ¿verdad?- comenta Rukia muy entusiasmada

-¡¡¡¡Si…!!!!- dice Keigo con total seguridad

-¡Que linda vista tenemos aquí de la cuidad!- se acerca Ichigo al cristal transparente del frente que dejaba ver aquello

-Psssh…psssh…oye..Ichi..Ichigo….esto es…. absolutamente irreal para mi...jiji- susurra hacia él poniendo otra vez ojitos soñadores…

-ahhhh….por favor…. no seas tan exagerada…jeje ni que hubiera venido un tal ser llamado _Dios_ para hacernos…. ¿bailar?- dejando salir un tonito de burla

-¡ja, que gracioso!…….no seas así con ella, ¡que malo eres!….hump…Rukia… …estas a punto de presenciar algo supremamente espectacular…o es que.. ¿nunca habías ido a una… discoteca..o un evento así?- dice Asano extrañado

-Ahh….jejeje…..bu..bueno …pues yo….mmm…a decir verdad- dice con sustito, no quería "revelar" sus secretitos

-¡¡¡A decir verdad, señor Asano!!….. no había venido a algo tan grande…si ha ido a algunas por ahí…..¿no… es… así…Rukia?- dándole una mirada…_mejor cállate….y no la embarres _

-ahh…si…si, lo que dice…Ichigo es cierto…jeje…no hay..problema Keigo, gracias-

-hump…. Si tu lo dices…pero tu Ichigo…uhyy….ese rol de novio..te tiene aún mas con los pelos ariscos…..-

-………_¡¡pump!!_…….- le da un golpetazo a su amigo dejándolo en piso…

-…no..mm…as…e…sstabaa..aggg….brome..anndo….ehhh!....- tratando de levantarse….

_-Ding-_

-jeje…..bueno….dejemos es…esto atrás…vamos todos, jeje… ya llegamos- dice Inoue con un poquito de pena

-¡!¡!¡!- todos atienden

Todos pasan por esa gran salida final del ascensor…para así encontrarse con un salón demasiiiadooo grande y totalmente bellísimo _(*su espacio era relativo a una cancha y media de fútbol …juntas….no me maten por mi imaginación…no esta tan mal, es más, creo que debe existir por ahí*)….._tenia 2 pisos, _(*vuelvo con lo mío, la plancha del segundo piso no era completa, "separando piso tras piso", ¡no!, el segundo era grande claro, pero tenia una clase de balcón, dejando ver lo que pasaba abajo*)…_aire acondicionado, grandes pantallas LCD, los escenarios de los Dj's muy de ultima moda, muy completos,.. Bailarinas muy lindas danzando en lugares diferentes, había reflectores y efectos luminosos por todas partes, mesas y salas separadas _(*jeje, allá las salas y al otro lado las mesas*)_ muy reconfortantes en el piso de arriba, el lugar tenía 5 barras bien grandes y lujosas en sitios distintos con todo el licor gratis hasta las 3:00AM. Mejor dicho, el evento estaba consintiendo a sus fieles seguidores del género y de parrandas…era claro que estaban en su hora y lugar indicados…, era incuestionable que la pareja de Shinigamis se sintieran más que sorprendidos….¡woah!

-jeje…Ichigo, ya quita esa mirada de….. "ohhhhhh esto es increíble, no puedo creerlo, me va a dar un infarto…ahhh.. socorro"- haciendo gestos de asfixia….

-Asano, no digas más….- le da una mirada mortal a su amigo gracioso

-..jiji..claro,….es decir…bueno….ya basta de tanta tonterías….¡¡¡amigos!!…siéntanse como en la realeza, allí arriba están los demás, Orihime puedes guiarlos por favor…yo voy por unos tragos…-

-Ahh…cla..laro….vamos…- voltea hacía la pareja

-Estamos a tu disposición…- dice Ichigo con una linda sonrisa

-…….- esto le causa un poco de sonrojo y va mostrándoles el camino

Otra guía más para la pareja….¿cuantos guías más habrán eh?…., bueno…suben las escaleras, había más personas allí, ¡wow! Ya iban a creer que toda la ciudad Karakura estaba ahí, ¿Todos VIP's?, si, parecía serlo….todas esas personas tenía muy buena gala, toda la gente estaban disfrutando de las buenas bebidas y licores que ofrecían las barras junto a sus amistades y conocidos mientras el evento empezará….la ansiedad crecía…

-Ichigo…. ¿a que se debe esa gran sonrisa que traes?, creo que todo esto te causa buen humor-

-Si, tienes razon, pero…- la acerca y la abraza por la cintura -tu y yo… la pasaremos mucho mejor que todo el resto…ya verás…-

-hummmm….¡grandioso Ichigo Kurosaki, le haz agregado 100 puntos más a mi ansiedad!- le da un besito en su mejilla

-¿ahh?...con que…ansiedad…mmmmm… ¿acaso… esa ansiedad se reparte para otras…cosas….?-

-….hay cosas..pendientes..¿no crees?-

-jaja….-

-Bien… ya llegamos….- dice Orihime

-ahhh…..hola a todos….- dice Rukia muy contenta al ver a sus amigos

-…..¡¡¡¡HOLA…. que bueno de verlos….ya era hora…vamos… siéntense…!!!- todos van invitando

-Gracias- dice la pareja

Se encontraban en una sala muy bonita y muy fina, de 9 puestos, bien acolchada; allí estaban Taksuki, Chad y Mizuiro, todos acompañados por las "tales lindas amigas que había mencionado Keigo, todas ellas con ropas muy llamativas y algo cortitas, _(*hep…al estilo candyanime*)_ Taksuki y Chad estaban hablando y compartiendo tema también con 2 de estas chicas, mientras era de esperarse Mizuiro estaba feliz de la bomba con las demás para el solo… ya había ciertas copitas vacías en la mesita de cristal….

-mmmm…por aquí noto algo distinto…hsssssss ja!...huele a amor…Kurosaki nunca te creí capaz…pero…te felicito, elegiste una gran compañía… oigan toodos….hay que celebrar esto- dice Taksuki alegre

-Bueno, que prosperen harto- dice Chad con simpatía

-jeje…gracias…eres muy amable Chad- dice Ichigo rodándole una gotita de sudor

-ahhh….si es así, ¡Otro motivo más para esta gran reunión de amigos!..- dice Mizuiro muy feliz, las chicas lindas también celebraban con risas y felicitaciones hacía la pareja

- uhhhhhhy…hola amigos….¿¡y esta alegría tan contagiosa!?....- va diciendo Asano mientras ponía las botellas de licor en la mesita

-ahhh, ¡Keigo estamos aquí celebrando la linda unión de esta lindisima pareja!- comenta su amigo Mizuiro

-¡¡¡¡jajajajaja….que bien!!!!!...¡vamos todos!... a celebrar…esto no se ve todos los días!...- levanta una copita y los demás entienden y le siguen la intención

-BANNNNZAIIIIIII……….BANNNNZAIIIIIIIIIII- todos dicen con total alegría hacía la pareja

-jaja… muchas gracias….a todos ustedes…..- dice Rukia ¡muy, muy feliz y sonriente!

-Claro….sin duda es un recibimiento muy…agradable…que bien me siento- dice Ichigo dejando ver una gran sonrisa

-¡Wow! debe ser que estás muy contento, esa sonrisa tuya tampoco se ve todos los días- dice Mizuiro asombrado

-¿ah?....pero ya no será así más…- se recuesta muy relajado, pasando su brazo sobre Rukia, acercándola

-Muy bien, entonces, decidamos primero antes que todos se pierdan y se emborrachen… ¿que hay de los planes de verano?- dice un ansioso Keigo

-Bueno, ya como había dicho antes, ¡por mi no hay problema!- afirma Chad con una copita en mano

-Amigo, tu sabes que por mi….es fijo….no hay problema tampoco por mi-

-Ahhh gracias Chad..Mizuiro eres genial- le salían lagrimitas

-Yo estoy por decidir con mi mamá….pero haré lo posible por ir…- dice Taksuki

-Y tu Orihime…¿que dices?-

-Mi decisión esta firme Keigo- sonríe tiernamente

-Vamos bien por este lado….pero ustedes no nos han dicho nada ¿Qué piensan hacer?- Mizuiro señala a la pareja

-Rukia…¿que hacemos?- la mira con seriedad

-Bueno, Ichigo, no…es…una mala idea…para mi…- pasa su dedo índice por su pecho

-mmmm….entonces ¿quieres ir?-

-Claro, disfrutaremos por primera vez…¡tu y yo, lo que es la playa, el sol…las noches cálidas y únicas….la pasión de nuestros cuerpos, el afán por...- se acerca a su rostro

-ahhh…oye…habla más bajo…shhh….- sus mejillas se torna de rosa leve

-JAJAJAJA….vamos…¡digan que si! … o que creyeron…que no oí….jiji- dice Keigo poniendo su mano detrás de su oreja

-…oye tu…..- refunfuña

-Tranquilos, eso se sabe….no nos creas tan tontos Ichigo, ustedes son los que querrán…más privacidad…más…- dice Keigo con tonito burlón

-No Keigo…querrás decir…..intimidad…sexualidad entre ellos…y lo demás…jaja, mejor lo censuro-

-Ahh eso…muy bien amigo- choca su mano con la de el…. _(*jeje..Hi5*)_

-¿ahhhhhhhh?- queda boquiabierto Kurosaki….

-Maravilloso….estos 2 si que me leyeron la mente..jeje.. porque yo iba a dec-

-Rukia ….¡ya!- le calla su boca sellando con un beso suyo

-Oigan…eso…si que….quema….jeje, pero tampoco se vayan a comerse ahí….- dice Taksuki

_-Ichigoooo……Dios…..-_ queda impresionada con lo que ve, dejando salir un suspiro muy leve…

Todos celebran y festejan muy contentos ya de la nueva situación, los planes de verano están seguros; Todos el ambiente andaba entre risas, charlas y copas…pero, Inoue se detiene y posa su mirada en aquel hombre desconocedor de su situación y demás, eso si, no quería alertar a nadie, ahora era solo ella, su mente y su corazón…aunque su nostalgia solo era reconocida por alguien en especial

_-Ver así a Ichigo, besando así a Rukia….además sonriendo llamativamente tan tranquilo…, dejando ver sus miradas románticas…, sin pena alguna… me hace sentir tan… bien ,aunque.. yo….yo siempre anhelé esto…tenerlo así para mi… que alguien le cause esta felicidad, es algo que yo quise hacer; pero Rukia logró dibujarle todo esto en su existencia….para siempre…..ahora el será otra persona… entre nosotros habrá un ambiente más calido- _mirándolo con mucha dulzura, pero sus ojos brotaban un brillo de nostalgia

-Oye, Orihime, ¿estas bien?-

-..ahh…¡Claro Taksuki!, porque debería estar triste o- trata de dar un aspecto seguro

-Orihime, no me engañes, yo te conozco….o ¿será?...-mira de reojo hacía Ichigo…

-Bueno….-

-humm…. ¿acaso fue ese beso que te dejo helada, o te imaginas siendo ella recibiendo ese beso, te erizó la piel?-

-¡¡¡TAKSUKI…jaja…que estas…diciendo!!- sus mejillas se vuelven rojas

-Ahhh, ¿que..?, ¡no tiene nada de malo que tu imagines lo que quieras con él claro!...a mi me asombro…..¡vaya si que Ichigo esta avanzando!, pero ese no es el caso, ¿dime que te pasa?-

-No me hagas hablar ahora….te haré aburrir con lo mismo…- deja notar un tono triste en su voz

-Inoue Orihime….mírame…. ¿crees que?, ¿voy a dejar que tu corazón se inunde….y yo miraré sin ningún dolor?-

-Esta bien…- deja salir un suspiro -yo siempre te he hablado de tantas cosas acerca de él, pero solo tu conoces mejor mis sentimientos hacía Ichigo,… tan solo míralo, esta tan contento y radiante, abrazándola con tanta seguridad….simplemente…no puedo destruir esto, no puedo culpar el momento de amor… que suavizó sus corazones…-

-Orihime….-

-¿Sabes algo? cuando estaba con Keigo afuera, buscándolos….¡¡Dios, me llevé una gran sorpresa…!!- sonriendo con calma

-¿A si?...¿que pasó?..._glup.. glup_…- dice tomando una copita de licor

-Yo fui quien los vio primero, así que le dije a Keigo que los había encontrado, el me dijo que ya me seguía…el estaba hablando con unos amigos, fui rápidamente…antes de perderlos de vista…..estaba muy entusiasmada de ver a Ichigo, se veía tan apuesto…pero cuando vi…vi…como el besaba tan pasionalmente a.. Rukia…riendo entre su beso…disfrutando tantas….sensaciones….que ella le daba…jeje ¡eso creo!- deja salir una risita, pero sus mejillas estaban muy rojas….

-¡AHHHHHH!..Orihime….WOW …. - grita con total asombro

-Shhhhhhhhh…ahhh…Taksuki…shhhhh- pone su dedo en los labios de su amiga

Se detienen las conversaciones y los movimientos en la sala, todos sus amigos miran hacía las chicas, todos con cara de pregunta ¿? ¿?...se intimidan las chicas

-¿Pasó algo Taksuki?....- dice Chad

-Con ese grito tuyo, no fuimos los únicos que voltearon a mirar…jiji- ríe Ichigo junto con Mizuiro

-¿Estas bien Orihime?….estas muy colorada…y eso, porque le tapas la boca a Taksuki…jeje… ¿es algo malo, o perverso que no debemos oír?- dice Rukia riendo

-..….¿?¿- mira a su amiga –ahhhh… perdóname Taksuki….jeje..- quita su mano como rayo veloz

-Ahhh ya se….tranquilos todos ustedes…. debe ser el alcohol que las tienen así…jaja- ríe con diversión Keigo

-….¿??¿?¿?¿?¿¿……- se miran entre si las chicas

-¡Como se te ocurre decir eso delante de todos Keigo.... lo que esta, lo que yo quiero….decir..es!- dice Taksuki con algo de pena

-A con que se trata de eso,… vamos…tengan …ahí hay más de todo el licor….aprovechen…todo es gratis aquí…que no les de pena- les acerca 8 copitas bien llenas

-Keigo….gra..gracias….¡¡pero es muy apresurado todo esto!!….- exalta Orihime

-No..como crees…- afirma este, mirando con total inocencia

-Oye…Orihime….por mejor no vamos al tocador, y me sigues contando….- le habla en voz muy bajita

-Ahh…esta bien….vamos….- se levantan ambas

-¿a donde van, ya se van?...- preguntan Rukia e Ichigo muy curiosos

-ahhh..no, claro que no..jeje…solo vamos al…- dice Orihime algo nerviosa

-hummm…son asuntos femeninos...eso es todo, vamos Orihime…- afirma Taksuki y va empujando a su amiga nerviosa

-……..-

-¿Eso que significa Ichigo?...eso de…asuntos..femeninos…-

-Ahh bueno…creo que debe ser….que van al tocador…jeje…, ¿porque?…¿necesitas ir Rukia?-

-…no…… no creo….- gira su mirada hacía sus amigas ya alejadas _-presiento algo extraño en Orihime, debe ser algo en relación con Ichigo, no se porque pero lo puedo notar en sus miradas vagas hacía él….ella cree que no me doy cuenta…mmmm….la estaré observando para ver que es lo que la tiene así… ¡¡ahh…será que!!…no, a lo mejor no….-_ bufe sin gracia –oye…Keigo, pásame esta….-

-Ahh claro…ten vamos bébelo…quiero verte…¡hasta el fondo! jiji-

-Oye…tu…no le hables así- le lanza una mirada peligrosa a su amigo

-Ahh otra vez con eso Ichigo….ya relájate…., mejor ten….- le pasa una copita

-Uhhyyy Ichigo…, hasta el fondo…..- mira con seducción Rukia

-Hasta..el..fondoooo ………- le devuelve la misma mirada

_-glup…glup……glup…..glup.-_

_-glup….glup…….glup…..-_

-¡¡¡AHHHHH….se ven tan adorables así ustedes 2….esto se prendió ya….AHHHH!!, bueno ¿¿quien quiere más licor!!!?? - grita con emoción Keigo hacía sus amigos

-Todos…jajajaja!- grita Mizuiro y compañía

Ahora si todos entraron en sintonía con la idea de la fiesta y lo demás, gracias a Keigo, todos estaban bebiendo un poco más de lo normal, ojala que no pierdan la cabeza antes de tiempo. Todos van en buen camino; Ya así, las chicas logran entrar al tocador, este no estaba tan lejos, era de esperarse también, el lugar estaba muy bien decorado, era amplio, muy bien enchapado…daba un aire de _una suite elegante,_ todas las mujeres entraban y salían, afanadas, agregándose un detalle más para causar más deslumbro, así que, Taksuki inicia la conversación pendiente

-Como lo siento, pero me sorprendo a más no poder, se que cause mucha sospecha…pero..-

-Esta bien, te entiendo…si yo fuera tu, creo que hubiera sido peor…jeje- ríe con calma

-Bueno, sigue hablando Orihime……-

-¡Ahh si!...entonces en que iba……- piensa un poco –mmm ah ya, cuando los encontré, se estaban besando muy dulcemente….eso me causó tantos pensamientos a la vez…me sentí un poco incomoda al verlos así…- decía mientras se organiza un poco su vestido _strapple _blanco con detalles rojos y se recoge su cabellera larga de forma alta con un listón delgado negro..

-¿Ellos se dieron cuenta que tu los estaba viendo?-

-¡NO!, menos mal que no, y eso que yo me estaba acercándome con rapidez, frené en seco cuando vi todo eso…sentí como el corazón se me detenía…mi cuerpo dejó de reaccionar-

-Amiga, lo siento muc-

-No, Taksuki, no me digas esa frase tan tradicional,…eso le daría mucha ventaja a mis tristezas, pero…pero, no sé, ahh Dios, Taksuki mírame, ¡¿que soy?!..., debo admitírtelo, ¡¡¡soy débil ante Ichigo Kurosaki!!!… yo…desearía tenerlo para mí, ser yo la que bese sus labios, hacer todo lo demás con él, aún así….me siento como una tonta pensando así, ¡¡quiero superarlo!!….pero no se que es lo que me esta deteniendo- se para en frente de ella y toma sus manos –Taksuki, ¿crees que pueda hacer yo algo para calmar mi mente?

-Orihime, me tienes a mí, puedes tener mi apoyo siempre-

-Lo sé, gracias….- la abraza con necesidad

- ….- le responde el abrazo

-Yo siempre… sentía que en mi interior había mucho amor para él, pero me confundía mucho su carácter y su seriedad, creía que si yo le llegaría a contar algo, el… quizás me menospreciaría, o se burlaría…-

-Orihime, ten calma, sé que las cosas no salieron como tu quisiste, pero…. ¿por que no intentas algo?-

-¿Ahhh?...- se separa de ella rápidamente, queriendo oír algo positivo –¿¿que es??….¡¡¡dime!!!-

-Conozco a Ichigo desde hace mucho tiempo, sé la clase de persona que es….si era por su rostro serio y seco lo que te ponía dudosa, debes entender que era alguien que no quería dejar muy expuesto su real identidad, su sensibilidad… el es un gran chico, Rukia se adelanto y lo enamoró, pero…mírate…tu posees una belleza única, eres muy linda…. así que usa tus cualidades, puedes hacer algo com- mira con ternura a su amiga pero esta le interrumpe

-¡¡¡Taksuki!!!!....¡¡¡gracias!!! Entiendo lo que me quieres decir….ahora se que puedo hacer…¡le daré una mejor forma a la idea que estas dando!- dice con mucha felicidad

-¿¿ah??...espera no he terminado de hablar...-

-Ah no digas eso, esta vez capte así de rápido…- chasquea sus dedos

-Si tú lo dices…. Entonces ¿debo estar tranquila?- su rostro muestra un gesto de duda

-¡¡¡¡Si!!!!- da un saltito

-¡wow!..¡que bien!, me alegra oírte así, mucho mejor…enton-…-

-¡¡Vamos a bailar!!!...vamos….ellos deben estar esperándonos- va jalando el brazo de Taksuki

-jaja…esa es mi verdadera Orihime… ¡¡una chica muy feliz y risueña!!!- dice muy contenta, siguiéndole el paso a su amiga

Orihime va saltado de alegría y felicidad por todo el lugar, ya queriendo sentarse en su grupo de amigos ya sin ninguna tristeza notoria, ansiando ver a Ichigo, queriendo ver en el esas miradas nuevas. Ya cuando ellas llegaron, todos notaron el cambio en Inoue, en especial Rukia, ahora estaba ¡feliz y inocente!, Taksuki ya emparejando tema con Chad. Pasaron 20 minutos más… todos tranquilos cuando apagaron todas las luces solo dejando brillar las del escenario de los Dj…¡¡¡ya empezó la fiesta!!! ; El anunciante del evento va llamando a toda la gente a que reunieran el piso de abajo. Ya todo en orden y toda las personas a la gran expectativa, ven como las lucen de neon se sitúan en el escenario y el humo sale de allí, los chiflidos y los gritos aumentan, llamando al maestro…. Cuando todo el lugar quedó el su ultimo silencio, _¡Bomb,!_ explotan grandes bombas blancas que estaba colgadas en el techo, dejando caer miles de papelitos plateados y blancas…el Dj Kentaro salio y subió al escenario, y anuncia a todos los espectadores_…(*no me maten otra vez por mi imaginación*)….:Buenas noches mi nación, ¿como se sienten?…¿,saben algo?, vamos a darle más vida a esta noche que nos espera ¡aquí su Dj Kentaro los hará esta noche bailar!...(cheerings) hey, ¿ansiosos?, mis Dj's invitados están aquí ya listos…yeah that's right, pongan atención, todos ustedes serán testigos de las maravillas musicales de estas mentes Dj's…mis amigos Sasha, Groove man y Mauricio chavess crearán para este evento mezclas únicas que quebraran hasta sus columnas, simplemente, para ustedes lo mejor, VIP's…(cheerings)… no esperemos más...hagamos mover el piso….que la tierra sienta esta pasión…check this out; In here, I'm your first master of your soul, let's move, move for me your body tonight…hot girls.. __feel my, feel my…hey…hold on… my nation, feel my musical power…..so,¡let's go! __(cheerings)_

Encendió sus consolas dejando salir un estruendo musical….su talento fue regalado para todos

No se sabía quien estaba más feliz y quien gritaba más, la emoción era confirmada en el lugar, todos brincaban de allá para acá, moviéndose y bailando sus mezclas, parejas que bailaban de forma seductora y única, hasta la adrenalina se podía sentir en el aire; Elevando sus manos… alababan a su Dj nacional…era un honor tenerlo ahí; Rukia miraba al Dj, _-¿ese chico era capaz de lograr todo esto en estas personas?-,_ se fijo como sonreía este de lindo; luego de esto, ella cambiaba su vista para todos los lugares, miraba a su amigos, a Ichigo…¡woah! Todos ellos también bailaban súper…por desgracia, no sabia como iniciar, jeje no quería hacer aún el ridículo; Estaba allí, grabando en su memorias como "_los humanos"_ se divertían…totalmente encantada observando como las chicas bailan y sacudían sus cuerpos al son y los chicos disfrutaban esto y más…las bailarinas ya moviéndose muy bien y muy profesional, ningún detalle se iba esconder de sus grandes ojos. Se fijo en una en especial, mirando como movía sus brazos, cuerpo y pies…trato de imitar, pero no le resultaba tan fácil…el genero que componía Kentaro era una mezcla entre _R&B_ con algo de _House (*pa' ser exacta: Candy shop feat. Be still (juicy mix) con ritmo y tempo propio del Dj) _

_------_

_(*Pa' los que no sepan, si no estoy mal, Ahora en Japón esta muy en moda mezclar esto 2 géneros ya mencionados, Es una estilo que esta cogiendo apego por los Dj's y rumberos… así que puse en el fic esto, por hacer honor al labor y producción real de Dj Kentaro…no es que solo hace esta clase de mixeos, pero es característico en el*)_

_-----_

Ella creía que casi nadie la veía o se fijaba en sus pasos, Ichigo se fijo como hacía el "tal intento", este río divertido puso en marcha el plan de ayudarle, en forma especial…

-Hola mi Rukia, ¿quieres que te ayude a bailar…a mover mejor…ese bello cuerpo?- dice con un tono sensual, poniéndose en frente de ella

-¡¡¡Ahh….Ichigo!!! no me digas, ¿estabas…mirándome?- tapa con sus manos su rostro avergonzado

-Si,.. pero ¿tiene algo de malo que tu hombre te mire?-

-¡No!, pero soy algo torpe…..-

-Ven mi Shinigami,….sígueme- toma sus manos tímidas y las posa en la cintura de él

-Ichi….- sus mejillas se sonrojan

-Deja esa pena, estas aquí conmigo….-

-Que dulce eres….- le sonríe

-Deja que yo maneje tu cuerpo- la acerca su cuerpo

-Vaya…que directo….me gustaría también que manejes mi cuerpo de otra manera-

-¿Si?, bueno si eso quieres….lo haré…-

-Mírame- su mirada se vuelve especial, esta hace seducirlo

-Me atraes más, cuando pones esa mirada…tan…autentica de ti..- se acerca más su rostro, sin quitar su mirada, roza su nariz con la de ella

-Ichigo, sabes…..te vez aun más atractivo, así...bailando….- roza sus labios con los de él

-Mueve así tus caderas- las hace mover hacía los lados muy suavemente

-ahhh…… Ichigo, espera….me da pena que vean esto- baja su mirada para ver como hacía esto

-………..-

Ichigo besa sus labios rápidamente, Rukia se sorprende…esta tenia sus ojos abiertos, fue algo sorpresivo, pero noto que los de Ichigo estaban cerrados; sonrío en su beso dulce y abrazo la espalda fuerte del chico. Decidió relajar su cuerpo, dejó que su hombre hiciera lo suyo…dejar que su cuerpo se moviera al gusto de el. Después de un rato, sus pies cogieron ritmo, sus caderas se movían al _beat_ de la música y también al gusto de Kurosaki, de manera seductiva y lenta. Esa experiencia era grandiosa para Kuchiki: estar en un ambiente muy nuevo para ella, estar rodeada con personas agradables y ver que sus amigos se divertían harto, pero de todo esto lo más importante era que Ichigo era su acompañante en la pista de baile. Todo ocurría sin ningún problema, pero mejor aún, estaban disfrutando de ese beso tan excelente.

Besar muy lento y suave era divertido, jugar con sus lenguas y morder los labios del otro era apasionante, rozar sus narices de forma tierna era agradable, dejar salir gemidos y suspiros llenos de placer y calor era muy excitante, era mejor aún, estar deleitando el nuevo sabor que adquirió este beso gracias al movimiento sensual que bailaban era más que genial. Era así de sencillo, dejar volar sus deseos en sus labios y en sus caricias. Por otro lado, sus amigos reían y bailaban sin parar, pero notaron que ellos estaban besándose muy a gusto; No les hacía raro que la pareja ya se estaba apartando, querían disfrutar el primer momento de distancia y privacidad

Después de todo esto, Ichigo y Rukia separan solo un poco sus rostros, recuperando aliento que les robo ese beso

-Ichigo, ¡wow!, es mejor beso que me haz dado hasta ahora…además tienes tanta razón…cuando dijiste que la pasaríamos mucho mejor que toda esta gente...-

-uhhh….Rukia…..ahhh…- llama, rozando sus labios contra los suyos

-¿Si?- dice lenta con un tono de excitación leve

-Si no te habías dado cuenta…ya estas bailando muy bien-

-ahhh….eso creo….todo gracias a ti, un talento oculto veo en ti…un perfecto maestro-

-jaja…si, que bien lo dices….- sigue con su roce

-Me gusta lo que estás…ahh…haciendo….-

-Quiero oír el porque….-

-Tus labios tan dulces y suaves, rozándolos así, me enamora mucho más, en otras palabras, les estas regalando a mis labios tu cariño

-……, y tu Rukia, cuando me besas así…. Mi sangre hierve de pasión por ti- acaricia la espalda fémina

-Kurosaki…es mi turno de hacer esto…déjame…por favor….-

Rukia coge el rostro del chico trayéndolo al suyo, Ichigo se le eriza la piel cuando ve como ella saca su lengua, el siente la punta de la lengua de su compañera humedecer sus labios, tocándolos tan dulcemente, lo hacía muy suave, el rostro de Kuchiki toma una expresión incitadora, el dejando sentir un suave gemido esta ríe divertida; Posteriormente, ella baja su boca y recorre su cuello, depositando en él besitos y mordiscos. El no se sentía nada molesto, le agrada demasiado, entonces, él abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo de Rukia, pegándolo más al de él; pero no quería quedarse ahí recibiendo todos esos mimos, mejor quiso regalarle algo de sus deseos, de esta manera, el escondió su rostro en el cuello blanco, depositando en él….fuertes besos, mordiscos y juegos con su lengua, haciendo "figuritas".

Todo el mundo hacía lo lógico, bailar… pero ellos no cumplían "con este requisito", hicieron a un lado su danza, y mejor se complacían mutuamente…..Rukia se sintió muy feliz como Ichigo respondía a sus intenciones…se inició el "juego pasional". Pasaba los minutos, todo circulaba en su alrededor, pero ellos estaban saboreando sus pieles, mordiendo en lugar exactos para seguir la satisfacción del otro cerca de sus oídos. Todo iba tan bien, Ichigo, por su parte besaba muy bien el cuello de Rukia, y decidió besar delicadamente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha

-Ichi…..ahhhh…- gime y suelta el cuello en posesión

-¿Acaso no te gusta?….mmmm- susurra en su oído

-Por lo contrario….ahhh…me encanta…..ahhhhhh- adentra sus manos debajo de las ropas, clavando sus uñas en su espalda desnuda

-sssss…a juzgar por lo que estas haciendo…creo que quieres…liberar..un poco…tus…..deseos…¿no?-

-¿Leyendo mi mente?..ahhh…-

-No lo sé, pero puedo descifrar mejor tus actos y tus impulsos que siento sobre mi piel…..-

-¿Quieres ir…al piso de arriba….?- mira fijamente sus ojos marrones

-Haré lo que tu quieras…- ríe con agrado

-Ya que aceptas…..vamos a avisarle a los demás…que tomaremos un… "receso"-

-¿Será necesario avisarles…..?-

-Es mejor que nos ande por ahí buscando después y que luego se lleeven una graaaaan sorpresaa… ¿no?, sé porque lo hago- besa su comisura

-Vaya…esta bien-

Se toman de las manos, y notan que estaban algo lejos de su grupo…no pudieron evitar reír, alzaron miradas para notar en que dirección coger, Ichigo los ve y le avisa a Rukia; otra vez abriéndose paso logran llegar sin mucha demora

-….ahhh…Kurosa-…es decir… Hola chicos ¿por…porque se alejaron de nuestro lado?- dice Orihime, pero nota que Ichigo tenia su rostro algo enrojecido al igual que Rukia_..- mmm, es obvio que estaban haciendo algo, pero…-_

-Ahh Orihime déjalos, esta bien….no ves que quieren estar solos….¿no es así…Rukia?- dice Keigo con tonito burlón

-jeje….- se sonroja algo después de oír tal comentario -discúlpanos…no era nuestra intención alejarnos así de un momento para otro-

-Ahh no te preocupes-

-Nosotros vamos a….descansar un poco- dice Ichigo

-¿A si?- comenta Taksuki _-jeje, incluso un beso los deja fatigados?..-_

-Si….- afirma Rukia

-Kuchiki… ¿la estas pasando bien?- pregunta Orihime, queriendo conocer el estado en que se encontraba… era algo_ alterado _

-¡¡¡Por supuesto Orihime…es magnifico estar aquí, ¡gracias por preguntar!-

-Ahhh…solo quiero que estés cómoda….además, ustedes 2 son los protagonistas de esta noche… ¿no ven?, ¡nosotros queremos hacerlos sentir mejor que nunca!

-Y eso Inoue…..no nos habías hecho saber eso- dice Ichigo mirándola con agrado_… (*¿que? ¿¿¿agrado???..Si, así es…ya verán*)_

-Ichigo…yo….AHHHH….bu…uuenoo..jeje…yo..solo… es solo que estoy muy…muy…¡alegre por su compromiso tan lindo!- responde con tono temeroso...totalmente enrojecida y apenada

-_Otra vez esta así en frente de él, también se torna tímida y su voz se quiebra cuando le habla...como si él le produjera algo en ella….¿pero que podrá ser?-_ Mira Rukia con atención a cada movimiento en ella

-Bueno…muchas gracias…- afirma Ichigo, sin quitar esa tal mirada

-………..mmm- Orihime no soporta esta mirada y voltea su rostro hacía otra parte

-Si quieren ir a "descansar"….en el piso de arriba, ahí un balcón al exterior..en la parte de atrás…es muy agradable estar ahí…- opina Mizuiro

-Ahh que bien…bueno…ya volvemos dentro de un rato- responde Rukia al comentario de Kojima

-Estaremos aquí, para que no nos busquen en otra parte- dice Chad

-Bien-

La pareja se aleja y se pierde el rastro de ellos en su alrededor prontamente; Los amigos continúan con su diversión total, pero Orihime no sale de su pena y sonrojo…

-Taksuki…ven-

-¿Que pasa?- se acerca a ella con sonrisa grande

-Viste que ellos están algo…acalorados, como si hubieran hecho algo….yo creo…que- saca a su amiga del grupo, no mucho pero no quería que se escucharan su conversación, su rostro estaba algo afligido

-Orihime…- su alegría de desvanece al notar su tristeza y decaimiento

-¿Que sucede?…tus ojos…-

-Ven…¡¡vamos a tomar algo, hay una barra cerca!!- señala el lugar sobre el tumulto

-¡!-

-Chicos ya venimos, vamos a tomar algo….- dice Taksuki

-¿Ahhhh? ¿otros que se van?- lloriquea Keigo

-No te preocupes, estaremos de vuelta ahora ¿si?- dice con tono dulce Orihime

-Esta bien, aquí las esperamos, pero no tarden…- suplica Mizuiro

-¡!¡!-

Las chicas van hacía la barra tomadas de la mano, para evitar un pierde por ahí…se sorprenden al ver el lugar tan bonito que era, además, había barman's muy apuestos. Se sientan y piden los tragos, el barman que las atendía era bastante apuesto: Era alto, portaba unas ropas oscuras medio ajuntadas al cuerpo delgado, tenía tez blanca, ojos color verde pálido, cabello muy liso color castaño claro, medio largito con flequillo que decoraba muy bien su rostro terminado en puntas. Les ofreció los tragos mirando fijamente en Orihime, esta percibe esta y se sonroja un poco

-Aquí tienen…pero déjame decirte algo…tu…, te ves muy preciosa con ese vestido…tan..- dirigiéndose a Inoue con mirada algo seductora

-Oye tu, ya basta, ¿acaso este es otro empleo para ti, seducir mujeres?- dice alterada Taksuki

-No te enojes, pero tu amiga esta muy linda, eso es todo- ríe este chico

-Esta bien, no te preocupes…- le dedica una inocente sonrisa a el

-¡Orihime!- su amiga se exalta ante tal cosa dicha

-¿y tu?, ¿como te llamas?- dice Orihime, con mirada cariñosa

- Himotsu Takehiro…., mucho gusto…pero ya conozco el tuyo gracias a tu amiga- le guiña el ojo

-¡Qué lindo nombre!- se sonroja más

-Orihime…acaso no tenías algo que contarme- dice mira con enfado al chico nuevo

-¿Ahh?..si, lo siento…jaja…emm- ríe con timidez

-Bueno…las dejo…que disfruten el trago- el chico se va hacía otro lado, seguir atendiendo

-Taksuki, es muy lindo ¿no?, no lo puedo evitar…pero, tranquila, mi cuerpo y mi corazón es solo de Ichigo Kurosaki…ya lo sabes-

-¿Ahh?..¿y ese comentario de donde salio?- toma su trago

-Ahhh..jejeje…no me pongas cuidado….- ríe con inocencia, mirando atentamente al chico mientras que este atendía

_-_mmm_…..glup..glup…- _

-Oye amiga,….Ichigo y Rukia se ven tan enamorados, ¿cierto?-

-Si…- mirando al su alrededor

-Por cierto, ¿a …donde…fue que se fueron….?-

-¿No oíste?-

_-..glup…glup…,_ ¡¡¡no!!!- dice, pareciendo como si en realidad no hubiera oído…, quería "aprovechar" la tal inocencia que había en su amiga en ese momento, Taksuki no era fácil de engañar…¿era el licor que había bajado la guardia?

-Estarían arriba, en el balcón…¿porque?-

-Ahh no por nada…jeje..- quería aparentar total calma, pero tenía algo en plan algo –_quiero ver algo interesante hoy….no quiero evitarlo, quiero presenciarlo…-_ con sus dedos juega con el borde la copa

-Orihime, esa mirada tuya-

-No es nada…..mejor olvida el tema "principal", ya sabes- dice con calma, sin quitar la mirada de su copa vacía

-Entonces así…¿nos vamos?- dice con entusiasmo

-Claro…-

Se levantan del lugar, y se dirigen al tumulto de gente…después de un ratito, ya adentro, Orihime detiene a su amiga, jalándola del brazo

-¡¡Disculpa Taksuki, debo ir al baño!!-

-Ahh, ¿porque no dijiste cuando estábamos en la barra?-

-Lo..siento…-

-Ven vamos…-

-No…espera…tranquila…yo voy sola…- detiene su paso

-Ahh no señora, si te ven sola, ¡¡te podrían hacer algo..o te podrías perder!!- mira con rareza

-Taksuki…tranquila, yo me puedo cuidar sola, además, no es gran cosa-

-……-

-¿Si?, ve con los demás,..ahh, acuérdate que no nos íbamos a demorar..Si te ven al menos…estarán más tranquilos- pone ojitos tiernos

-……bueno…pero… prométeme que no dejaras que nadie te ponga un dedo encima, ¡¡¡porque yo si le doy su merecido!!- dice de forma regañona, es obvio que ella la quería y protegiera demasiado

-¡¡Si!!, estaré bien,…ve con los demás… nos vemos más tarde….- dice perdiéndose en el tumulto

-¿¿Como…como que nos vemos mas tarde?? !!!...¡¡¡ORIHIME!!!! ¡¡¡ORIHIME!!!- trata de alcanzarla pero le fue imposible _-Dios, que no sea lo que me estoy suponiendo…que no sea eso…-_

Inoue se abre salida rápidamente y ágilmente, ella alcanzo oír a su amiga su nombre gritar, pero sabía que si detuviera su paso no lograría escaparse esa vez. Estaba muy ansiosa, sentía como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, su imaginación rebasaba sus propios campos de limite; Por primera vez, su sonrisa era distinta, se reflejaba malicia…Estaba muy conciente de que vería o oiría algo tan prohibido que quitaría en ella considerablemente de su ser….su tierna…inocencia…

_-Debo hacer algo para evitar…ahh ya sé, eso me ayudará, pero en donde podré conseguirla- _coge rumbo hacía las escaleras, pero sintió que pisaba algo suave, bajó su miraba y miro con detalle de que se trataba…-ahhh, ¡¡BINGO!!- grita con mucho alivio y emoción

Por otro lado, la pareja hace mucho rato había llegado al segundo piso, pidieron 2 cócteles con licor y se dirigieron sin ningún duda al lugar deseado, querían mucha privacidad así que se ubicaron en unas salitas en especial _(*y déle con las %&$$ salas*)_ que tenía una cortina de seda azul oscuro, así que no era muy visible lo que ocurría en sus adentros, mejor aún, afortunadamente el lugar no estaba muy concurrido, empezaron por una charla en el lugar…, el balcón era muy elegante: Este lugar era amplio y decorado con fuentes y luces de neon; Salas privadas tenia además paredes que las separaban. Una brisa refrescante visitaba suave el lugar, excelente momento ¿no?, ayudaba al ambiente ser un lugar menos agitador que el que se vivía allá adentro, pero lo más atractivo del balcón era que tenía una mejor vista de todo el distrito de Karakura. La Luna iluminaba el inerior de la salas, daba un aire mágico y romántico, además su luz aperlaba sus cuerpos. La pareja saboreaba la pasión en cada segundo que transcurría y las caricias que compartían excitaban más sus pieles y sus mentes…aquí su juego empezó

-Ichigo…yo…- se levanta y cierra en su totalidad la cortina y vuelve hacía él

-Rukia…., tu cóctel se ve tan encantador al igual que tu…embriagan mi ser-la toma de la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo

-…….- sujeta la copa y toma un sorbo del líquido y besa los labios del chico, dejando que a través sus bocas el probara tal cosa pedida

-………_glup..¡¡ahhhh!!_…, Rukia, combinaste algo estupendo…tus labios dulces y el liquido exquisito- acaricia con su mano la espalda de Kuchiki

-¡¡Que bien que te haya gustado!!….sabes también, el cóctel tuyo se ve aún más delicioso…-

-……..- hace la misma acción anterior

-……….._glup…ahh…_aún más fino…-

-……- le mira con deseo

-mmmm… ¿qué pasa?- le susurra mientras se recuesta sobre él

-Mi cuerpo me arde…por favor Rukia Kuchiki…cálmalo-

Ese comentario fue como _el fuego acercarse a la leña anticipadamente remojada de gasolina y estalla al instante_, la excitación y el fuego se extendía quemando toda hormona que vivía en ellos. Rukia se acomodó mejor sobre él, besa ferozmente los labios de Ichigo, este feliz le respondía con la misma ferocidad y pasión, Ahora, Ichigo acariciaba el cuerpo de ella, bajó totalmente la cremallera de la mini chaquetita, dejando descubierto sus senos, sin demoras, masajeaba esta parte provocando inmediatamente gemidos placenteros. Rukia disfrutaba esto, le encantaba como tocaba esta parte de su cuerpo; Fue ahora ella imitando la misma acción, le quito bruscamente la chaqueta de Ichigo, aventándola a un lado, el ya quedando solo con su camisa negra. Esta río malvadamente

-¿Qué…me…pasará si hago…esto?- se quita su molesta mini chaqueta y se desliza Rukia sobre el cuerpo de él, levanta la camisa, besa el abdomen bien formado y luego va y va bajando sus besos; todo mientras sus manos van abriendo la cremallera del pantalón

-Rukia….que besos tan sabrosos….ahhhhh…..pero, ¿tu que…crees que te podría pasar si…ahh..haces eso?- dice mientras se acomoda en el sofá y se sienta

-No sé….ahhhh….mmmm, ¡wow! que duro estas…- esta termina arrodillada en el suelo, miraba los ojos marrones mientras desabrocha el cinturón y el botón del pantalón, sacando su miembro erecto…

-Eres tu la me pone así, pero…si haces lo que vas a hacer, pronto terminaras en otra posición-

-…eso lo veremos….mmmmm…- coge el miembro de Kurosaki y su lengua lame todo su largor y luego su boca besa la punta de su miembro

-ahhhhhhh..ahhh…- hecha para atrás su cabeza

-………hhhggg, sabes tan bien…..mmmm…- ahora succiona todo el miembro

-ahh…Rukia…..- acaricia los cabellos negros y mira con tanto interés como ella hace su labor

-………- ahora saca y adentra el miembro de su boca lo más rápido que podía

-….siento…ahhhh…tu lengua tan caliente- aprieta sus ojos -…. …ahhhh…shhssssss-

-……….ahhhhhhhhh…que deleite…nunca pararé de decírtelo…- se detiene para tomar algo de aliento

-………- acaricia el rostro de Rukia –jaja…parece que no comprendiste cuando te dije que terminarías de otra forma, tomaré esta ventaja que me estas dando ahora!!- ríe con perversión

-¿ahhh?-

Más rápido que la luz, se agacha, toma a Rukia por la cintura y la sienta en sus piernas; Después de esto, Ichigo ya una mano libre coge su miembro y lo roza en la intimidad bastante humedecida, este mira de manera muy pervertida a Rukia…diría que bastante; Algo nuevo se daría a conocer en él; Ella solo entrecerraro sus ojos, solo salía de su boca gemidos lentos y dulces ya que no podía articular ni una palabra, esa mirada _estrangulaba_ su garganta, sentía su cuerpo excitarse aun más, mil sensaciones recorren su cuerpo. No paraba de gemir, no quería conformarse solo con que podía sentir en su piel, entonces situó su mano en el hombro de él para tener mejor equilibrio y bajó su otra mano hasta el lugar siendo rozado por él, estiró y corrió a un lado el _panty _dejando al desnudo su intimidad suplicando ser penetrada

-ahhhh…gracias…por mirarme de esa manera Ichigo…logras que me excite más y más…así que- poniendo su mano sobre la de él, guía su miembro en su entrada

-Eres mía……- mueve su miembro previamente adentro de ella de manera circular

-ahhhhhhhh…siempre lo seré, ahhhh…soy solo para ti…hazme tuya…- gime con mucho placer

-ahhh..shhsss….- pone sus manos sobre la cintura de Rukia para ayudar en sus movimientos de _subibaja_

-Ichi ……- trata de coger ritmo

-Esta noche…nunca..ahhh..la olvidaré….-

-Yo tampoco, además…ahhhha..ahhh….¡¡¡tu serás el dueño..ahhuu..ahhh...de mi virginidad…ahhh…y de mi cuerpo…por favor no te detengas ni me detengas!!!-

-Esta bien…ahhh…mi querida Rukia, muévete así….así…ahhhh…- sus gemidos eran roncos pero llenos de placer

-…ahhhh…-

-mmmmm…-

-…gggg….- algo brillante rueda en sus mejillas

-Ahhh ¿¡¡¡que pasa!!!!?...- se asusta y detiene sus movimientos, mira el rostro -¿te duele?-

-No es nada, por favor…continua- apoya su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Ichigo, volviendo a retomar el ritmo

-Es en serio….¿¿debo parar??-

-..…te deseo…- susurra en su oído

-…….- besa sus cabellos

Estaba garantizado que el momento debía seguir, así fuera que ambos sintieran algo de dolor, pero eran sus cuerpos vírgenes que querían ofrecer, ¡además no se iban a arrepentir de tal cosa nunca nunca!, entonces, debían soportar. Después de unos minutos, sienten el paso abrirse más a fondo, el dolor en Rukia se vuelve gustoso, los movimientos de suavidad estaban desapareciendo, los sollozos de Rukia se estaban convirtiendo en suspiros sensuales e Ichigo ya podía penetrarse más. Ellos se miraron y se dedicaron una sonrisa tranquila…Rukia besó con mucha pasión a Ichigo, luego, dejaron que sus lenguas estuvieran afuera de sus bocas, jugando y deleitando sus salivas ardientes. Sin darse cuenta mucho, La penetración era más y más rápida

-ahmmhaaa….tus fluidos están facilitando..ahha…el paso….-

-Si…ahora disfruto de tu pene dentro de mi…se siente…-

-Tan bien…y tu vagina…ohhhh…ahh..se siente…tan suave como la seda..ahhh-

-¿Ah?..¿que es esa comparación…ahh..tan?- mira con curiosidad al chico

-No se, uhhhhaaa…pero eso es lo que siento…ahhh..es..es..genial…-

-Somos perfectos….-

-Si…ahhh-

Era tan excelente lo que estaban viviendo en ese momento, sus cuerpos apenas empezaban a moldear en el área de la sexualidad, sus gemidos se volvían más expertos y los deseos se volvían más insoportables de contener. Ichigo miraba como Rukia subía y bajaba ágilmente, como ella manejaba mejor esa posición que el mismo dio a llevar en práctica. Rukia sintió que su cuerpo quería probar otras cosas y decidió mejorar la situación… Se detuvo y beso al chico

-_Es verdad, quiero intentar esa posición que antes no se logró como yo quería…pero aquí no será la excepción-_

-…Rukia…- acaricia sus piernas 

_-_Ichigo, te quitaré la camisa, porque te haré sudar bastante- va haciendo lo dicho

-…….-

-Quiero que me penetres así,….otra vez…- sale de su cuerpo muy lentamente y se acomoda en otra silla que había al frente, quedando a espaldas

-..ahhh…me gusta como te ves desde acá….ver como tus fluidos corren bajo tus muslos….-

-Regálame tu cuerpo Ichigo- llama con mucha necesidad

-Es tuyo- se levanta y se hace detrás suyo con su miembro en su entrada

-ooohhhhh…Ichi…ahahhaaanaa- va entrándose en ella y esto le produce un gemido suave

-Rukia….te amo-

-y yo a ti mi… mi dulce Shinigami-

-Suena muy…ahh…lindo oírte decir eso….-

-ahaaanhaaa…-

Otra posición para deleitar, otra forma de entregarse su amor puro, otra manera de gemir sin límites. Todo marchaba muy suave y delicado pero Ichigo ligeramente embestía más rápido, más fuerte y más apasionante en ella. Pone sus manos sobre las caderas para atraer el cuerpo hacía el suyo, Rukia se mordía el labio inferior al sentirlo tan adentro, tan violento

Una persona con una abrigo largo negro tan elegante se acercó al balcón buscando algo en especial, pero no tenía ni media pista, un mesero se le acerco preguntando:

_-Ichigo, ¿donde estas?-_

-Disculpa, ¿Necesitas algo? veo que buscas algo-

-Ahhhh- se exalta ante tal comentario ya que estaba muy concentrada en su "búsqueda"

-¿?¿…no es de mi incumbencia…¿estas bien, te noto nerviosa-

-¡No!, estoy muy bien…es que…estaba….buscando unos amigos míos y no sé en donde están…-

-Pues el lugar esta bastante solo como puedes ver…pero ahora me que acuerdo ¡yo vi una pareja irse allá atrás a una sala privada! Y otros estaba-

-¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡Dijiste pareja!!,.. ¿¿te acuerdas como eran!!??-

-El chico era alto, su cabello era muy llamativo y tenía una chaqueta roja y su compañera tenía….-

-¡¡Ahh con eso esta bien!!, bien, gracias por tu ayuda…jeje, entonces iré hacía allá- va dirigiéndose al lugar

-No, no creo que sea muy conveniente, ellos pidieron un lugar privado…y…no te enojes conmigo…pero…creo que "interrumpirás" lo que están haciendo…- ríe el chico con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿¿ahhhh??-

Oyen a lo lejos que llaman al mesero, se despide y se marcha. Tenía que aprovechar ese momento, así que esperó a que el se fuera hacía adentro y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a las salas privadas. Ya cuando llego, se acercó con cuidado cual de tantas era la correcta…buscaba con tanto miedo y pena por ser descubierta pero cuando escuchó un gemido ronco al fondo

_-Esa voz, es él…ahhh…es él…- _miró al lugar donde provenía –¿_que..que..debo hacer?…quiero…yo quiero escuchar como..uhhggg…como gime…- _

Va acercándose más y más con sumo cuidado pero su cuerpo obtiene varias reacciones gracias a lo que va oyendo más con _"claridad". ._Siente su piel erizarse, sus mejillas incendiarse con rapidez y su corazón latir fugazmente. Supo cual sala era la ocupada por la pareja así que quiso "esconderse" en la sala siguiente corriendo la cortina para evitar ser vista ahí… siendo una _voyeur_ encubierta…

_-Aquí se oye mucho mejor….ahhhh-_ suelta un suspiro suave mientras se acuesta en el sofá de terciopelo -mi cuerpo se esta calentando…¡¡no quiero!! sería mejor que él mismo apagara esto en mi, ¡¡el tiene la culpa!!…es la primera vez que logro…"estimularme"…de esta manera…me siento mal y a la vez feliz…¡¡¡Con solo con tus malditos gemidos haces que me comporte así Ichigo!!!- habla en voz bajita con tono angustiado

Los gemidos y frases obscenas no paraban de salir del lugar vecino a esa chica "misteriosa", Ella se estaba desesperando por no estar ahí…mejor "reveló su identidad" quitándose ese pesado abrigo, pensó que le ayudaría a relajar pero no fue así; Perdió la guerra sobre su mente e hizo a un lado sus inocencias, dejo de ser esa chica tan pulcra y quiso aumentar su fiebre. Su cuerpo sentía un aire apasionante, cerró sus ojos grises y dejó que sus manos fuesen guiadas por la voz de Ichigo Kurosaki: Su cuerpo solitario que estaba tendido en el sofá ya no era problema, sus manos masajeaban con timidez sus grandes pechos y su lengua quitaba el brillo sabor a fresa que usaba en sus labios…

----

El primer orgasmo estaba por sentirse, apretando un poco el miembro de Ichigo…

-¡¡¡Ahhhhh..ahhaaa…!!!!- gime armoniosamente

-ahhhhh…uhhh..Bebé…siente..ahhhhh siente mi..ahhhh…mi pene..hacerte mía-

-ahhh..ahauahuaaa… que bien…delicioso..mmmm-

Sus cuerpos hacían vapor el sudor que recorría en ellos, el aire caliente que se encerraba asfixiaba sus mentes; Todo el cuerpo de Kuchiki se movía al compás de las embestidas de Kurosaki, este aún sonreía con su perversión, gimiendo con placer…el sexo se les subió a las cabezas

-Ichi..más…fuerte…más..fuerte…¡¡quiero que pegues más tu cuerpo!!!.aahahahaaa..-

-Sii…ahh….si quieres más fuerte…acomódate así!...-

Ambos se detienen el saliendo de ella lentamente, esta se incorpora y mira que él se quitaba el pantalón…

-……-

-Es mejor estar así…¿no lo crees?- la trae hacía él

-Si…además, esos boxers tampoco hacen falta- le señala la prenda

-Ahh esta bien- se los quita así de rápido

-Haz quedado completamente desnudo ante mí…- mira de arriba hacía abajo, sus mejillas se incendian más

-Si…¿y?-

-Ichigo, tu sonrisa...no es la misma de antes…es más…-

-Obscena…lo sé, son tus gemidos que tuercen mi mente- la abraza y besa su rostro

-Perfecto…-

-Oye, el vestido esta muy pegado a tu cuerpo- se lo va levantado con delicadeza y lo quita en total, dejándola en su ropa interior vinotinto

-Ahora nuestras pieles se conocerán y tendrán una rica fricción…

-…..- alarga más su sonrisa _(*jejee…hagan de cuenta como si fuera la perversa sonrisa de __**DarkIchigo**__….*) _

_-……..-_

_-……………-_ :)

Ichigo sin decir o contestar nada, le va quitando el _bra_ y su _panty_ y la acuesta en el sofá… ahora si, ambos estaban en condiciones iguales pero muy picantes. Rukia se sintió a su merced, sonriendo muy a gusto como Ichigo besaba el cuello y bajaba hasta que…

-Rukia….¿no sabia que usabas un collar?..dime-

-AHHH…- sus ojos se abren como platos –este..jeje…bueno ya sabes….un accesorio para venir a la..fiesta-

-mmm…bueno…- siguió besando

_-uffff….salvada por un pelo…no me acordaba que lo podría ver si me quitara el vestido…-_

La situación del "tal collar" fue ignorada por completo por Ichigo, mejor besaba gratamente la piel húmeda de Rukia, bajando hasta sus senos, quiso lamer, morder y besar esta parte por primera vez mientras adentraba su miembro erecto. Ella no podía contener sus gemidos, era el doble que recibía…

-Sabes…tan bien….-

-Ichigo….más rápido…más….ahhhh..-

-ahhhhhh…-

-----

_-Creo que el…esta..mmm…si, es claro por lo que oigo…- _

Su vestido lo tenía desorganizado, sus dedos entraban y salían de su sensible intimidad entrelazándose con sus propios fluidos, jadeaba totalmente inexperta, ahora, ella vivía una experiencia compartida

_-Si incremento la velocidad de mis dedos…gemiré más alto…eso provocará que ellos me escuchen, pero debo hacerlo…necesito…-_mira el lugar que se acariciaba- ahh.. Ichigo, eres tu …¿verdad?-

La excitación le nublo la vista, ¿como es que se imaginaba que era él el que hacia eso?, así fue, presto más atención a lo que se oía al lado. Gemidos, suspiros, jadeos y quejidos deliciosos, hasta pequeños gritos se mezclaban entre esos personajes. Ichigo y Rukia estaban haciendo el amor de manera obscena y la pobre que estaba al lado solo recibía "reacciones" audibles, era algo injusto pero se conformaba con esto. Después de un rato, Kurosaki advertía que pronto estaba por terminar, sus cuerpos estaban muy fatigados, abrazados y apoyados por tanta acción

-Ichigo…ahhhh…termina dentro de mi….- le decía besando sus ojos, sus dedos los tenia entrelazados en sus cabellos naranjas

-gggggg…como..hahhh..crees…- dice sin entender

-No pasará nada….quiero..ahhhaaa…mmm..sentir tu semen..dentro de mi…que sea un veneno para mi cuerpo…ahh..-

-…que bien……- embestía más fuerte

-…hazlo…..-

----

_-Kurosaki….¿te vendrás?...mi cuerpo también pronto acabará- se retorcía del placer sintiendo sus dedos adentrarse más y más, y salir sin demora_

_----_

-Rukiaaaa….ahahaaaa-

-Ichigooo……bautiza mi existencia con tu semen…ahhhhh-

-YAAA…..- deja caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre Rukia

-Ahhhhahahaaaaaaaaaaaa….- siente el liquido caliente recorrer su camino

----

-Kurosakiiiiii ….Dios..ahhhhhhhhhh- siente una oleada de fluidos llenarse en su mano… su cuerpo había terminado

.----

¡¡¡Era el momento de culminación!!! Ahora descansaban "los tres", tratando de recupertar todas sus energias, lo que habia pasado marcó los cuerpos de los shinigamis y la mente de Oírme Inoue..

-Rukia……- jadeaba rapidamente

-dime…- dice quitantole el sudor de su frente

-No se, me pareció que gritaste muy fuerte, o era que tu voz se multiplico por 2…-

----

_-Ahhh…me escucharon- _se levanta y se arregla su vestido

----

-¡?¡?¡…, ¡no me digas que todo esto te hizo vivir o oir el doble? Yo no fui….creo que puedes distinguir muy bien mi voz…-

-Si…es cierto, pero oí algo más….- buscaba en su alrededor..

-Ichigo…estoy aquí..¡mirame!- coge bruscamente su rostro (*woah, agresiva y celosa*)

-Oye….no exageres…esta bien…- besa sus labios con rudeza

-Asi…esta mucho mejor….-

---

_-Lo siento…..-_ sale abruptamente del lugar haciendo algo de ruido

---

-Ahhh..¿¿¿oiste eso.???- dice alarmado Ichigo

-Si..jaja…¿¿acaso alguien nos quiso escuchar!!?-

-No lo se…será mejor que salgamos de aquí….-

-Ahh tan rapido, no me digas….-

-Es mejor, acuerdate que no nos ibamos a demorar-

-Ichigo…esta noche ha sido maravillosa, gracias- dice con paz, para calmar el afan de su querido Kurosaki

-…..- le mira con dulzura -..para mi, mejor-

Ahí quedan ellos mirandose con mucha paz y tranquilidad, todo era más que era perfecto. Pero Orihime corria lo más rapido que podía…, lagrimas salian de sus nobles ojos, pero su cuerpo aun seguia hirviendo

----------------------

Fin de lo sucedido….ahora los tendre que regañar, casi nadie me ha dejado sus magnificos rewiews…estoy perdiendo la batalla..acaso ya no se fijan en mis fics…bauuuuu

Bueno, tranquilidad….espero que les guste este fic', nos vemos y dejen cualquier letrita en el rewiew buzon…muchos muak

See ya..my lemmon lovers


	4. ¿Te intimido?

¡Hola mis parceros!, los saluda Azuka no shinjaki, desde la tierra de encantos y colores…jaja ¡Colombia!.. (_uyy ¿ y eso?_). Que pena si fui algo gruñona al final del anterior fic, pero cuando entré al mi correo el día que cargué el segundo chapter, pocos habían escrito… lloré a cantaros TT_TT, ¡ahh no cause lo que quería en mis lectores!…¡bua, buaaa! eso si me acuerdo muy bien de la personita que me dijo que había quedado muy impresionado por el 69...jeje….bien por ti y por todos los que se atrevieron a comentar_…(miles y sonoros aplausos de mi parte a todos los que han opinado en mi fic "torcido"…¡si te hablo a ti!, felicidades)_ oles, me sentí tan bien…(like a Queen…) cuando leí esos rewiews del tercer chapter diciéndome que estaba muy fuerte el fic, todo muy ¡hot!...gracias ah, y los que aún no lo han escrito na de nadita…oye tu: _lemmon lover_, ¿que estas esperando? ¿hacerme llorar? No, mijos…amor a Azuka…ya ¡stop it!

No expliqué antes, que olvidadiza soy: ¿Se preguntarán por que invente a 2 personajes totalmente fuera de la piola de la saga de Tite Kubo…? Esos dos: Shinoda Ashime y Himotsu Takehiro, bueno quise darle un agregarle únicas de mi, cosas nuevas, pa' que no todo sea tan fiel, fiel y bien fiel al anime, o ¿que?, de eso se trata la imaginación y creatividad de cada autor ¿no?...aunque no ser fiel, trae sus consecuencias, pero tampoco es que agregue cosas incompatibles o extraterrestres..jeje…solo divertirme a mi misma y a ustedes _mis lemmon lovers..._ algo que quise hacer, espero que no los vea con ojos raros…hasta tienen lindos nombres….ahh no sean malitos..Si quieren, adóptelos…(no, mentiras)

**Ahora vamos pal' cuarto chapter, este tiene lemon medio bueno (creo, no se). No apto pa' menores**. **Pa' fuera paisanito….eso si, no será culpa mía si quedas con ganas de joder y tener una mentecilla depravada…quedas advertido **

_+Bleach no me pertenece de ninguna manera ni como joya ni como nada+._

Ya saben, pa' que tengan en cuenta….

-…palabras…- diálogos

_-…palabras… -_ pensamientos

_- .. (*palabras*)__…_yo por ahí.. hablando o aclarando

------

Tú eres, mi más anhelado sueño

------

-¿Te intimido?-

Una sombra se movía con tanta agilidad en el gran salón, unos zapatos de tacón corrían rápido, incluso, el eco era tan alto y acústico que la poca gente que estaba en el segundo piso volteaba a mirar rápidamente..un tanto preocupados

_-¿Acaso cometí un error?, ¿acaso fui indecente?, ¿acaso… no merezco que Kurosaki se fije en mi…? ¿¡¡porque!!? ahhgggg- _cierra más sus ojos dejando salir más y más lagrimas

Era un dolor tan profundo e hiriente lo que vivía Inoue Orihime en su corazón, sus lamentos no paraban de salir de su mente, era claro que no se encontraba en un estado "saludable", entonces quiso dirigirse a un lugar en donde nadie la encontrara, primero quería desahogar y no dejar verse por nadie…pero

_-¡¡pump….!!.-_ cae al suelo bruscamente –ahhhhh…lo …siento..gggg…no..no me fije..mientras corria…mmmhhhh- tenia su rostro escondido por la vergüenza y no dejar notar sus ojos húmedos

-Discúlpame…te caíste feo…ven- se agacha y le ayuda a levantar

-auchhhh…- se sobaba el brazo, ya alzando la vista

-… ¿?…- mira con atención su rostro- ¡¡Vaya!! si eres la chica que vi ahora…- dice con agrado

-….¿?...- mira, tratándose de acordar de aquel rostro fino –ahhh…este…perdona…pero tengo mi mente tan confundida…-

-Si,…eso me puedo dar cuenta…pero, ¿porque estas llorando?-

-¡!….- mira con reparo su rostro –_espera…te he visto antes…ahora que me fijo más en ti…ah...pero si eres…- _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Himotsu Takehiro!!!!- grita su nombre

-¡Si!...¡que buen manera de recordar…mi nombre…- se queda algo aturdido

-¡Que tonta soy!….perdóname…por favor…Himotsu- su rostro se vuelve más afligido de que lo tenía

-No te trates así…tranquila, se que pasas por un momento tenso-

-……….- trae sus manos a su pecho –ahhh…¡no!...¡¡deje..ese abrigo..!!- _-será que podrán dar cuenta, ¿será eso posible?-_

-¿Ah? ¿quieres que lo busquemos?- mira con preocupación a la chica

-¡¡No!!- afirma rápido -esta bien…además, no es de gran importancia..jaja- ríe pero vuelve a poner su mirada decaída

-¿Estas segura?-

-¡¡Si!!-

-Bueno…- mira su reloj -debo irme a casa…

-¡ahhhh!.....- mira con mucha angustia –¡no!…pero ¿porque te vas?...¿¿no disfrutas de la fiesta?!!-

-¿Eh?... ya se acabo el horario que debía cubrir…si, me gustan las fiestas, pero hoy quiero llegar temprano a casa….-

_-…….es cierto, nadie se fijaría en alguien tan deprimido como yo….¡ que terror…!- _

-……oye…-

-Bueno, me alegra haberte visto Himotsu…bueno ya me vo- ….- dice con resignación girando su cuerpo para irse pero su voz le detiene

-Espera….no sé aún tu nombre completo, sería un atrevido al llamarte por tu primer nombre, es por eso que…-

-…Me llamo Inoue Orihime…., además, no me parecería atrevido de tu parte- volviendo a él

-Que bien que lo dices-

-…..- se le acerca bastante y agarra sus ropas como si fuera una niña indefensa –por favor, Himotsu…quédate conmigo….- le susurra con miedo

-….- la mira con ternura -Si eso quieres, me tendrás aquí…-

-Gra…gracias Hi..himotsu….- se acerca más a él

-Mejor llámame Takehiro ¿si?-

-Entonces tú también haz lo mismo-

-……- ríe divertido

-¿Quieres que…nos sentemos en el balcón?-

-Me parece excelente… vamos…- la mira con gusto

Van caminando muy juntos, Orihime lo mira de reojo, algo le causa curiosidad, quería saber más de ese chico…tenía un aire muy agradable

_-Ahora que veo más de cerca todo su rostro, es bastante lindo…tiene un perfil que me es muy familiar…- _sonríe con inocencia_ -…su forma de mirar es algo similar a la de Kurosaki…su ceño un tanto fruncido pero lo mejor es que lo decora con su sonrisa…es extraño, pero es de confiar….¿será que?..no, no creo…bueno, solo debo pensar en la idea que me dio Taksuki…de cómo llegar hacía el, lo haré cuando tenga mi mente más serena-_

Esos que van al lugar y otros que salen del lugar, aquella pareja de _Shinigamis, _tan contentos, iban muy abrazados pero hablaban de un temita algo importante

-….entonces, ¿qué crees?...yo aún tengo mis dudas-

-No lo sé, ¡es un caso misterioso!…que alguien deje su abrigo ahí tirado es bastante raro, hm…estorbando a la entrada de nuestro lugar, ¡dejando que mi Ichigo se pudiera tropezar!…que grosero- dice gruñendo con sus cachetes inflados

-jeje…- le rueda una gotita de sudor al notar su gruño divertido

-Esa prenda le pertenecía a ese o a esa _voyeur…-_ afirma con precisión

-¡A con que _voyeur ¿eh?_… ¡ja! solo se te falto por decir: "esa persona logró excitarse gracias a nosotros"….- dice riendo con broma

-¡¡¡Excelente Kurosaki!!! entonces, somos bastante sensuales y eróticos para que alguien se caliente solo con nuestras voces..jaja…- ahora ríe muy picara

-¿Como puedes reír de esa manera…? pero por la forma de la prenda, creo que se trataba de una mujer…-

_-No sabía que se había fijo en eso…mmm…creo que tiene las mismas ganas de saber de quien se trataba, pero no lo hace notar...¿por que?- _

_-_……-

-Si dices que se trataba de una mujer, debió ser alguien frágil para lograrse excitar así de fácil, o I…chi…go…jiji… ahora que lo pienso, aparte de que nos estaba espiando, ¿¿será que quería colarse a nuestro momento en vivo??...oye ¿a ti te gustaría que te miraran haciendo algo así?- dice con ojitos curiosos

-¡¡RUKIA!!!- exclama con sonrojo total quedando paralizado

-¿Que?..no tiene nada de malo…-

-¿No?...¿como que para ti no?..oye Rukia….-

-¿Si?- lo mira con travesura sensual

-Emmm…este…-

-……- lo hace intimidar con esa mirada y este voltea el rostro para otro lado

-¡Ja! como crees que me sentiría…¿cómodo, feliz…o…muy _recatado_?-

-¡Yo…puedo hacerte cambiar esa manera de pensar o sentir!

- *///o///*U

-Oye, no haz pensado…¿doblar tus emociones?- se lame sus propios labios de manera lenta y muy sensual

-*//-//* ¿ahhh?..¿A que te refieres?- traga saliva dificultosamente

-Buuuuuueno…- mira a otro lado _-Sería muy brusca si le dijera lo que estoy pensando…a mi no me molesta lo que me estoy imaginando, que bueno que tengo un arma letal para "aparentar" que nada malo ha pasado entre "nosotros" después de que ponga en marcha mi plan: mi modificador de memoria. Estoy más que segura de que trataba de Inoue…¡si! yo si oí algo más a lado de nuestra sala, aunque le mentí a Ichigo para no ponerlo más alerta; Su voz es inconfundible para mi oídos, ella mencionó…¡Kurosaki!...cuando estábamos por terminar nuestro acto, sin necesidad de meterme y formar problemas, ya logré entender lo que sufre ella…quiere tener también a Ichigo, le tiene sentimientos…quiere que el le haga cositas sucias..!vaya! en parte no la culpo, es demasiado apuesto para que logre en nosotras delirar por él…¿debería ayudarla? o mejor debería incluirla como la primera y única candidata para "estar entre nosotros"…cuando el momento este fuera de control…sería perfecto verle la cara a Ichigo…retorciéndose de placer y demás….ahh…sería tannnn…- _

_-_¡¡¡Rukia!!!-

-¡Ahhh!- da un brinquito, volviendo a la realidad

-¡¡Te he estado llamando y pareces estar en la última constelación del Universo!!-

-Lo siento…-

-¿Y que pensamiento te tenía tan aaaaaleeeejadaaaaa de mi voz?-

-No es nada, no por el momento…- ríe con maldad

-¿Cómo?..¿cómo me das a decir eso?-

-…..- le da un besito tierno

-Ruuuukiiiia….- dice haciendo pucheros

-¿Dime?- con tonito característico y va abrazándolo más fuerte

-¿De…que…se trata?- le mira con preocupación

-No es nada malo, ¡te lo puedo asegurar!-

-¿Puedo estar tranquilo?-

-¡¡Claro!!- le dedica una sonrisa muy segura y mira al frente -¿_no, es así?_

El momento del encuentro se va acercando, ambas parejas se van aproximando

-Claro….si que tenias razón..jaja- gira su mirada hacía la entrada _-AHHH…soo…son ellos…y creo que..ellaa…esta…mirando hacíaa...acá-_ detiene su andar

-¿ehh?..¿ocurre algo?- mira que no caminaba al lado suyo

_-¿Q..q..uee…que hago?...- _su cuerpo tiembla

-¿?- se le acerca a su rostro

_-Eso era lo que tenías que hacer Takehiro- _

-¡!¡!¡!- sus ojos se abren como platos

Fue la primera vez que se atrevía a hacer tal cosa…besar a un total desconocido, bueno no tanto pero la diferencia era muy poquita ¿estaba descabellada o estaba siendo inteligente?. En fin…Orihime se le lanzó a su cuerpo abrazándolo, Himotsu solo pudo quedarse helado por lo que vivía ahí, en ese momento ser besado por ella…alguien que desde el principio le pareció muy bella, digna para él…pero, el chico tenía su lado candente…no todo era inocencia en él así que aprovecho el beso y la acercó a su cuerpo y puso su mano detrás de la nuca de Orihime para intensificar el beso. Ella se sintió "contenta" ya que el le estaba respondiéndole, no le pareció nada mal

-…….ahhhh- un gemido débil salio de Orihime

-Tu eres una chica bastante bella…¡que afortunado! - susurra en sus labios

-!!!!!- su piel se le erizo _-¿Qué?...¿estoy escuchando bien?,… ¿afortunado?...no lo sé, pero…no me puedo negar a estos labios tan dulces, son tan iguales a aquellos tan deseables para mi...no quisiera…y si quisiera-_

-sabes…..besas tan bien….- le sigue susurrando

-mmm….bueno….- le acaricia sus cabellos

-¿Si?- la mira con seducción

-Disculpa…si…hice que no debí- trata de alejarse un poco

-No, no hay nada que disculpar o retractar….me siento muy a gusto aquí contigo….que bueno que me hiciste quedar ¿no? ¿¡¡Inoue Orihime!!?- la acerca nuevamente y hace de nuevo un gesto familiar lo cual estremece a Orihime

_-Esa sonrisa….mejor dicho, ese… gesto es igual a la que Kurosaki…me regaló esa mañana, cuando cautivo mi corazón por primera vez….. fue su primera sonrisa hacía mi…claro que me acuerdo, ¡como olvidarlo!- _

_(*pa' los que no se acuerdan o creerán que me estoy inventando este cuento, desen una vueltita por el capitulo 07 de nuestra saga favorita, si quieren sintonicen, eso pasó mis lemmon lovers*)_

-¿Eh?, Orihime-

-….- va un vistazo rápido a la pareja y ve que estaban ya muy encima de ellos, así que Orihime abrazó tan fuerte a Takehiro que escondió su rostro en su pecho

-…¿?...- mira a algo extrañado, ve a la pareja que pasaba a lado suyo, conversando muy alegres… vuelve a mirar a Orihime-¿estas bien?- le susurra en el oído

-¡Si!, a decir verdad, me siento tan bien…Takehiro-

-…. – le sonríe con satisfacción

_-¿Por qué todo se me hace tan agradable? Estar así con Takehiro, pero imaginándome que es con Kurosaki… Debo estar muy mal para pensar así…hasta su voz me es igual…Dios-_

-¿Vamos?-

-¡!-

Ya un poco alejados Rukia voltea a mirar a aquellos muy sonriente, ¡la vio sin problemas!, pobrecita, no sirvió de nada el haberse escondido…

_-¡Vaya! Quien lo imaginaria, no te escondas tanto Inoue Orihime…eso no te servirá para después…tan solo espera…o dame una señal de que no te aguantas por estar con él…yo manejándote…¡dándote ordenes de cómo debes estar con él sin sobrepasarte…¡claro!-_

La nueva pareja van en dirección del balcón muy abrazados, Orihime por su lado, se sentía muy confusa…ya quería que esa noche terminara pronto, pero no quería ser descortés con Himotsu, el estaba inocente de su situación, ¿cómo culparlo?, mejor relajo su cuerpo y mente, así que fue de lo más gentil, riendo y compartiendo temas y puntos de vista. _(*No quiero ser grosera pero, yo ni supe en que iban a parar esos dos, démosle toda la libertad que esos quieran…¡jeje! oigan no los estoy botando, es solo que quiero continuar con lo más interesante ¿no?*). _En otro punto del gran lugar,Ichigo y Rukia ya estaban reunidos con sus amigos, eso si, sin haber tolerado un par de encuestas por parte de Asano, el ambiente volvió a enfiestar las mentes "entretenidas" de ellos; pero no todos pintaban diversión en sus rostros, Taksuki no estaba muy tranquila

_-Si ella fue a donde estaban estos dos, ella vendría en seguida…¿no? pero si ya regresaron ellos, ¿porque Orihime aún no?- _dejo a un lado sus preocupaciones sin confirmar y mejor se le acercó a la pareja-Perdón, que interrumpa su comodidad chicos….-

-¡No! como crees- asegura un Ichigo muy feliz

-¿Pasa algo?- dice Rukia notando su preocupación en su rostro

-…bueno…es que…después de que ustedes se fueron ahora al principio, Orihime y yo fuimos por unos tragos, luego cuando estábamos de vuelta con los demás, ella dijo que necesitaba ir al tocador…y eso fue hace rato…¿por..casualidad…ustedes no…la...han visto?-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!....¿como que ella?...¿¿será que se perdió??..¡Rukia!- mira con su rostro escandalizado

_-No concluyo tan mal después de todo…esto me lo confirma e Ichigo se ve muy preocupado por ella, sus ojos me están mostrando más de la cuenta…bueno, cualquiera de nosotros lo estaría…pero yo puedo estar muy segura y tranquila…- _

-_¿porque no me habla y me mira de esa manera?-_ llama con extrañeza-Ru..uki-

-Taksuki…¡ella esta bien!- le va contestando muy sonriente

-¿¿Quee??- exclaman Ichigo y Taksuki

-¿Y tu como es que sab-?- interroga Ichigo pero esta le interrumpe

-Ella esta arriba-

-Ahhh…¡que bien! ¡gracias Rukia!-

-…..- le sonríe más segura

-Oye Rukia...te estoy pregun- nuevamente es interrumpido

-¡Ahhh!…miren…._hablando de la Reina de Roma por la ventana se asoma-_ señala

-¡¡¡¡ORIHIME!!!!- se le abalanza Taksuki con lagrimitas en sus ojos

-¡ehhh! ¿¿Qué te pasa?? ¿por qué este recibimiento?- se sorprende a más no poder

-¿Cómo?...Orihime me hiciste pasar casi una hora y media suplicando por tu seguridad…¿y me dices porque me encuentro así?..ya te creia hast-

-¡¡Taksuki!! Por favor…no digas más….¡¡¡mira que estoy muy bien!!!..- levanta su puño de forma "triunfadora"

-…bueno…- calma sus enojos -…pero por favor si te vas a demorar…¡avísame!- sonríe con cariño

-¡!-

-¡Que bueno que estés bien…Inoue!- se le acerca por un lado dedicándole una mirada suave

-¡¡¡Kurosaki!!!....bu..ueno…gracias….pero..nn.. es pa..raaa…ta..annto…jejee- sus mejillas se incendian a más no poder… _-no sabia que ya estabas aquí…entonces ¿Dónde esta Kuchiki? -_

-Ten cuidado la próxima vez….-

-S..si…-

-Es cierto…- se le acerca por otro lado –Mira que hiciste preocupar a más de uno- la mira con presión

-¡¡¡Kuchiki!!!- se asusta aún más

-¿Asustada?...o ¿intimidada?...oye mejor recuerda bien el comentario que él te esta dando …. "ten mucho más cuidado"…- le habla con tono sarcástico

Los 3 se quedan fritos de ver hablar así a Rukia, ella era amistosa y dulce...pero ahora era distinta, no sabían que como definir su actitud, estaba bien pero había algo de superioridad, pero para ser puntuales ella solo se comportaba así con Inoue Orihime

_-¿porque me habla de esa manera…? ¡NO!..¡NO! eso es totalmente imposible de…¡¡¡que ella me haya descubierto!!! que yo era su espía sexual….es totalmente imposible…pero la manera que me dice "ten mucho más cuidado" lo hace con doble sentido…¿será que ella…o ellos 2 oyeron mi voz…supieron que se trataba de mi??, pero si trate de estar encubierta todo el tiempo…¡que vergüenza!- _su rostro no podía dar otro tono rojo más alto de el que ya tenía

-¿Acaso mis palabras te hicieron quedar paralizada?...¡¡vamos Inoue!! vamos a divertirnos….- se la va llevando, tomándola de su mano fría

-ehhh…si….- se sorprende de tal acto

-Ichigo….ya vengo…¿si?- le manda un beso en el aire

-Esta bien…- le agradó lo que ella hizo _-Estaré pensando mal o es que Rukia esta siendo algo pesada con Inoue…pero ¿por qué debería hacerlo si ella no le ha hecho nada malo?, tendré que hablar con ella seriamente cuando estemos en casa-_

Ahí quedan Ichigo y Taksuki un poco sorprendidos pero siguen mejor con la fiesta, ya ahora había otro Dj ya tocando, se trataba de _Groove Man_….sus temas eran algo más suaves, tropicales y de más _beat _latino. En fin, cerca de sus demás amigos se encontraban las chicas, sudando del temor, Orihime creía que Rukia la había sacado del grupo para gritarle y avergonzarla de lo que "había hecho", pero se equivoco…solo fue para que bailaran y charlaran de temas interesantes, ella solo se pudo sentir más relajada, ahora se reía como si nada, ¡ja! creía que nadie se había dado cuenta…pobrecita otra vez; Rukia sabía todo, además, quería tenerla de cerca, ya había estado mucho tiempo "cerca" de su Ichigo, deleitando su voz y demás, si que era astuta… la estaba preparando para su plan totalmente perverso y sucio…

_-Que bien baila Kurosaki…le luce harto su sonrisa…esos ojos son tan bellos..ahhhh- _deja un salir un suspiro enamoradizo

-Y…bien Inoue….-

-¿Si? ¿que pasa Kuchiki?- pregunta con mucha inocencia dejando a un lado a sus pensamientos

-¿La pasas muy bien mirando a todos los chicos que hay por acá?

-¿eh?...bueno..no en realidad…no..no… ¿porque?...-

-Veo que estas mirando fijamente a un chico que hay detrás de mí…¿de quien se trata? mmmm- con sus poderes tan sobresalientes ya sabía que Ichigo estaba detrás suyo…pero quería divertirse con su inocencia y más, haciéndose la tonta frente a ella….-_ella no sabe ni como burlarse de mi…-_

-¿Ahhhh?...no..no se trata de nadie en especial-

-¿En serio?- la intimida con su mirada

-Si…en serio….bueno….es…- vaga su mirada para otras partes

-¡Dime sin miedo alguno!-

-Se trata…de un chico muy apuesto y gentil….-

-¿Ah si…puedo voltear a mirar si no te molesta?- a punto de girar su cuerpo Orihime no logra detenerla…

-¡¡NO!!..

-….miremos los gusto de mi queridísima amiga….- gira mirando hacía atrás …haciéndose la "inocente" -oohhh pero que veo…a mi querido Kurosaki Ichigo…oye ¿acaso se trata de él?- vuelve a mirar a Orihime con sonrisa muy malvada

-¡¡¡No!!! ¡que tal!- niega rápidamente pero su rostro no podía lidiar más con sus sonrojadas a cada rato -_como decirle a Kuchiki que él me gusta tanto..ja, si le dijera algo me mataría…no sería muy digno de mi parte- _

-Ichigo no esta mal para ti….-

_-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Que???????????? ¿¿¿que es lo que estoy escuchando??????- _queda boquiabierta

-Y entonces…¿Dónde esta el chico que tanto mirabas?-

-estee…..pues….¡¡¡se fue!!!-

-Ahhh no me digas…así de rápido…-

-¡¡¡aja!!!-

Toda la noche transcurrió muy bien, muy entretenida y especial, todos estaban contentos, la música no paraba de sorprenderlos, los efectos decoraban de maravilla el lugar. Estaban tannnnnn concentrados con la fiesta que olvidaron las horas, pero menos mal que Orihime y Taksuki anunciaron a todos que ya era hora de marchar…eran las 04:30AM; Ya así, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime y Taksuki salieron juntos, ya que Keigo y Mizuiro quisieron quedarse hasta más tarde…muy normal en ellos

Todos se despidieron a tomar rumbo a sus hogares: Chad quiso acompañar a las chicas por seguridad y la querida pareja fueron directos a su hogar. Después de un rato largo, por fin llegaron…entraron muy cuidadosos de no hacer nadita de ruido, ni mucho menos alertar a las mellizas a esas horas de la noche; Ya entrando en la habitación, ambos se recuestan en la cama bien acolchada de Kurosaki, era claro, "todo" lo que había pasado en ellos los había fatigado bastante. Luego de un ratito, Rukia se levanta y sin mucha pena se va quitando la ropa ya para ponerse su linda y cómoda pijama de seda rosa que tenía en su armario…Ichigo no puede evitar ponerse rojito

-Ahora…que reparo tu ropa interior….te queda muy bien ese color…-

-Vaya, muchas gracias….- lo mira con agrado mientras termina de quitarse su vestido y sigue con su _bra_

-…….- mira con atención su labor mientras se va quitando la ropa, empezando de arriba hacía abajo

-Si que la pasamos muy bien…¿verdad?- le da la espalda y se quita su amuleto y lo guarda rápidamente en la colcha dentro del armario

-Si…yo diría que más que bien….creo, que no tengo palabras para describir lo que pasó hoy….-

-….- ríe con agrado

-..oye…¿te vas a poner esa pijama?- ya quitándose sus tennis y pantalón, queda solo en sus _boxers_

-Si…¿porque?-

-No… quiero que lo hagas….- la mira con seducción mientras se recuesta nuevamente

-¿Dándome una orden?-

-¡Si!- afirma sin vacilar

-Bueno….ordenes son ordenes ¿no?, bueno déjame darte un beso de buenas noches, ya me iré a dormir en mi armario-

-Tampoco quiero que duermas allá…-

-¿¿Que??, ¿¿entonces en donde me vas a hacer dormir?? si ya es muy tarde para que me hagas ir a dormir a donde tus hermanas por ejemplo…además, tu padre no sabe nada de mi aún..¿ya lo olvidaste?!-

-Quiero que duermas aquí conmigo…¿es mucho pedir mi _Shinigami_?-

-No es mucho pedir….lo acepto con el mayor de los gustos….solo…déjame ponerle seguro a la puerta…- se la hacía el lugar mencionado

-Bien, de paso miro como caminas….-

-…..- bufe con diversión

Kuchiki muy cuidadosa le puso el seguro de no hacer mucho ruido…todo el lugar estaba en un silencio tranquilo, ya así, volvió hacía él, caminando de forma juguetona sonriendo con mucha gracia y picardía…Ichigo se embeleza por lo que ve; Ella se apoya en la cama y va gateando hacía el…pero quiso hacer algo…pasar su lengua por su piel, era el recorrido apasionante que le tomaría en llegar hasta su boca

-ahhhhhh….¿quieres hacerme sentir cosas….?-

-mmmm…siempre lo quiero hacer…ahhhh…pero es mejor que descansemos….nuestros cuerpos están muy cansados-

-Si, tienes razón…-

-……- le besa el cuello y llega a su rostro, situándose en sus ojos -me encanta el color cálido que tiene tus bellos ojos….-

-Gracias, ¡que dulce!….pero los tuyos, son mi cielo profundo, vital para mi alma- va acariciando su espalda

-………….-

Sellan sus halagos con un beso tierno y calmado, van disfrutando el momento acompañado de suaves caricias, ambos se acomodan, quedando ella sobre él, este acobija sus cuerpos semidesnudos con las sabanas calientes; Ya deseándose felices sueños se terminan de dar el último beso, Kuchiki apoya su cabeza sobre la clavícula del chico rodando sus dedos sobre su bien formado pecho y queda Kurosaki jugando con sus cabezos sedosos, hasta que el sueño los venciera. Era la primera noche que se acompañaban así de placentero.

-----

Los pequeños rayos de luz se colaban por las esquinas de la ventana que no lograba cubrir las cortinas, pegando débilmente sobre el rostro del chico, no le molestaba, era solo que no quería despertar aún, parpadeando varias veces, recorre su lugar de descanso con ojos adormecidos, cuando vio que la pequeña Kuchiki descansaba calmadamente sobre él no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse feliz

-¡¡que bueno que estas aquí, haces que mi día empiece como debe ser…!!- dice susurrando

No quería despertarla, se veía muy linda así, además tenía una gran sonrisa…era muy temprano para sonreír así, ya despertándose más, Kurosaki siente algo, algo que no espera tener allá….allá abajo, lleva su mano hacía su parte intima tímidamente, no quería llevarse ¡que sorpresa Dios!, cuando posa sobre su prenda, siente….dentro de sus boxers, una pequeña mano acompañando a su miembro… sus ojos se abrieron de la gran sorpresa…¡¡ahhh rayos si se llevó una gran sorpresa!!

-¡Oye…Rukia….no…no quiero despertarte….¿pero tu que haces poniendo tu mano allá?- trata de sacarle la mano pero esta no deja

-Ichi………………..ichi……no...molestes….dejaaa…….que….así….esta bien…………- dice aun dormida

-No, no, no creo que así este bien, mi cuerpo no lo estará….¡¡¡Rukia..!!!- trata aún, pero ella roza con su mano hacia arriba y hacía abajo…

-Se siente tan bien- dice ahora voluntariamente acariciando su miembro

-¡¡¡Rukia…..por favor…!!!

-Ichigo….al menos dime…Buenos días…- levanta su rostro para encontrarse con uno algo acalorado

-¡¡Buenos días querida Rukia!!

-¡¡¡¡Que bien!!!..Buenos días mi querido Ichigo…¿como estas?-

-Pues…no muy bien…ahh..que digamos…-

-¿¿Y eso por que no te encuentras bien??- pone su rostro con gesto de preocupación, pero sin dejar de acariciarlo…ahora un poco más rápido

-ahhhh….es….que…mi..novia…me..ahhhh…esta..haciend…ahh..a cosas…muy buenas…pero..ahhh….es muy…temprano…para que.... ella….mee.e.e haga ess…to..-

-No lo creo, ¿sabes algo? Es muchísimo mejor empezar el día así….mejor disfruta…- quita las sabanas con su mano libre y empieza a besar su boca

-…….esta bien…si tu lo dices..lo haré….-

Los movimientos eran rápidos pero no hacían lastimar su miembro ya totalmente erecto, además se hacía más agradable ya que su líquido pre-seminal ayudaba, Rukia ya se encontraba muy despierta, mirando como su hombre gemía de placer

-Ichigo…por favor…gime para mi…- besa su pecho, dándole unos mordiscos en sus tetillas

-shhhh..-

-……¡tus _boxers_ vuelven a estorbar!- ya los tenía en sus muslos, y se lo quita con sus pies

-y tu _panty_ también…..- se lo baja con sus manos libres

-Tienes un cuerpo asombroso….¡me fascina!- lo mira de abajo hacía arriba

-Tu…ahhh…no te quedas atrás….-

-Bien….-

-ahahaaa..debo preguntártelo…ahaha…..que tenias…. tu mano en mi área intima….-

-Bueno, ya no es tan intima para mi…además…quería darte un cariñito-

-haggghh…..- un poco de semen deja escapar en la mano de Rukia, era inevitable para él…

-…………- ve como ella se lleva su mano hacia su boca

-No te lo he dicho,…pero tu sabes tan bien, esto eres tu en su forma más pura y deliciosa- le lame cada uno de sus dedos

-¡Vaya! …se me eriza la piel oírte decir eso, pero me excitas ver como lames tus deditos así…-

-ahhhh….- cierra sus ojos y lame con más sabrosura su dedo índice

Su placer le esta a punto de explotar su cabeza, aprovecha ese momento y la recuesta, el quedando el sobre ella; El empieza a besar su cuello, baja hasta sus senos, los besa y mordisquea sus pezones, eso causa en ella suaves gemidos, sigue bajando y bajando hasta encontrarse con su área intima desnuda, sus fluidos salían sin demora alguna

-Ahora…ahhhh…seré yo quien te haga cariñitos ¿no?- la mira mientras pasa la punta de su lengua sobre su clítoris

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-……- besa con pasión toda su área, mientras sus dedos entran y salen

-ammmmmmmmmmmm…hmhmhmh…...-

-Además…mmmm…puedo observarte mejor desde…hmhh….acá….-

-¡¡Ichi!!....- enreda sus dedos en sus cabellos naranja

-….tus fluidoss….hhhmmm…son exquisitos….-

-….ahhh..estas succionando esa paaarte…ahahaaaa…..se siente muy biennn- arquea su espalda

-Si!....................- sonrie con perversión

-Ichi….mi….vagina….quiere..ahahaaa…que t..tuuuu entre…ss…en..ella….te lo suplica….ahhahahaaaaa-

-Si…- juega con su lengua rapidamente sobre toda su intimidad, haciendo retorcer más a Kuchiki

-ahhhhhhhhhh…uhhhhhohhhhhhhh..- siente todo su cuerpo erizarse más y más

-Rukia….- se incorpora, sitúa su miembro en su entrada

-hump……- lo mira algo agitada

-ahhhhhhh…..¿te gusta?- lo va entrando con mucha suavidad

-Siiiiii …ahhaaaa.-

-¿No…ahhhh…crees que hacerlo así como te lo estoy penetrando, excita más….sintiendo… ahah….con mayor detenimiento cada roce de nuestros cuerpos?- la mira con una maldad intrigante

-ahhhhhhhhh…Ichi….…razón….puedo sentirte…mejor….tu llegando hasta el limite de mi….mmmm…cuerpo-

Sus embestidas eran muy delicadas y leves, no quería lastimarla, era una armonía dulce ver como sus cuerpos se movían así de sensual, así lento, provocaba más fuego; Más tarde sus cuerpos empezaban a sudar, Rukia le pidió que aumentara la velocidad, quería más sexo…

-Asi…sigue ahahaaaa..asi….- tenía sus puños apretando las sabanas

-Mira Rukia….ahahah….como entro…y salgo de tu vagina…ahahaaa…..-

-Es tan erótico lo que estas diciendo..ahahaa….- mira su lugar de unión

-Esta fricción es deliciosa….tu cuerpo es perfecto..para mi..ahahaa…-

-Ichiiiii…..ahahaa……-

La velocidad era más y más rápida y más fuerte pegaban sus cuerpos, el placer estaba en su límite, tanto en sus cuerpos y mentes. Ichigo estaba por dar su última embestida cuando se vino dentro de ella, le fue imposible retener su semen, aunque ya sabían que no pasaba nada según Rukia, ella se sintió muy bien, sentía que el alcanzaba todos sus rincones. Ichigo sin salirse de ella, el se recuesta a un lado de ella…ambos jadeaban muy rápido, el mira con calma a su querida Kuchiki quitándole unos cabellos adherido a su rostro

-¿Descansas?-

-mmmmm…si….- voltea a mirarlo

-Te ves muy bien-

-hmmm…..tu también…- sonríe tenuemente

-Bueno…es mejor que….- se levanta y va saliendo de ella lentamente

-ahhhhhh…..- mira como el rompe su unión, siente un escalofrió agradable

-Me ire..a dar un baño….-

-……hggggggg…Ichi…- mira como el semen que había dentro de ella sale

-¿hump?- se va poniendo una bata

-Esto…nunca lo había sentido…..se siente tan bien…..es como si fuera tus dedos tocarme…siento el calor y el deseo…..-

-……- sonrie con calma, y sale de la habitación

-Ichi…..- mira como se marcha tranquilo _–Estas a punto de recibir un regalo mio….hump..ya veras…-_

La mañana transcurrio tan rápido que ni Ichigo y Rukia se habían dado cuenta que las pequeñas no se encontraban en el hogar, un poco extrañado baja a la cocina y encuentra un nota muy bien hecha y decorada

_---_

_-Querido hermano y Rukia, esperamos que se encuentren muy bien_

_Después de una hora que ustedes se fueron, ¡Papá vino a casa dándonos una gran sorpresa!: Dijo que la escuela nos había adelantado las vacaciones de verano que habían organizado nuestra preparatoria; Así que nos fuimos ayer mismo. Discúlpanos por despedirnos como debía ser, te llamaremos en la noche. En las alacenas y en el refrigerador queda toda la comida necesaria para ustedes. Cuídense mucho y nos estaremos comunicando-_

_Con amor:_

_Karin y Yuzu_

_----_

-Vaya….-

-¿Que sucede?-

-¿ahhhh?...este…¡la familia se fue a sus vacaciones de verano!-

-¡Ahhh bien por ellos!, ¡dándonos la mejor libertad y soledad del mundo!- se le abalaza sobre él

-mmmmm..si…parece que todo empezará a ser más interesante entre nosotros….-

Mirándose muy felizmente, quedan ellos 2 solos en el hogar por mucho tiempo, creo que van a aprovechar a más no poder toda esa gran ventaja. ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

----------------------------

Bueno, fin de lo cometido…sé que no sucedió un lemmon fuerte, ya han tenido por ahora con los 3 chapters anteriores…woah!!..para que no me abandones,¡ los voy a recompensar prontamente! les lanzaré un chapter de lo más subido aquí en …. eso espero, que nadie se me cole por el momento, bueno…se cuidan y nos vemos en el próximo numero!!!!

PD: Me demoraré un tanto para subir el quinto chapter…ya que mi computador se va de viaje…(me harás falta baby), entonces paciencia, ¡eso si no olviden dejar sus wonderful rewiews! Animo en ausencia de mi compu…¡los veo ahí pue' escribiendo!


End file.
